Serás mia
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los Digimons volvieron al mundo Digital,y todos los tamers prosiguieron con sus vidas.Takato estaba estudiando dibujo,Henry una carrera de medicina,y Rika,sorprendiendo a todo el mundo,decidio aceptar una oferta de unas amigas de su madre para trabajar de modelo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos! **_

_**Este es uno de mis primeros fics aquí, así que espero que lo disfruten! **_

_**Al principio los capitulos son cortos, por eso actualizaré un par de veces al día hasta subir los capitulos más largos.**_

_**Un beso a todos!**_

* * *

Rika se mira al espejo una vez mas. Era su primer dia de trabajo.  
- Vaya... Quien lo diria.. Yo una modelo.. Si Renamon me viera ahora,no se lo podria creer...-penso Rika con una triste sonrisa dibujada en los labios  
-Rika,cielo,es mejor que te marches,no querras llegar tarde tu primer dia de trabajo,verdad? - se le oia decir a su abuela desde la cocina - Estas guapisima.  
-Gracias abuela... Y si,es mejor que me valla  
Después de decir esto,y de darle un beso a su abuela,Rika salio por su puerta y se monto en el coche tan caro que su madre habia comprado para ella.

Una vez dentro,encendio la calefacción. La verdad es que ese invierno estaba siendo muy frio.  
Casi estaba apunto de arrancar cuando una figura se subio al coche inesperadamente.  
-Eres idiota? Sabes que casi me matas del susto? - dijo mirando a los azules ojos de aquel chico.  
-Lo siento,princesa. Me llevas? Mi coche ha sufrido una..averia,por decirlo así. -contesto el divertido  
- Vamos,que lo has vuelto a estrellar... -esta afirmacion provoco una carcajada en el chico - Ah,y no me llames princesa,Akiyama.  
-Solo si tu aceptas llamarme Ryo  
- Esta bien... Pero no puedo llevarte a ningun lado,ya estoy llegando tarde,en mi primer dia!  
- Donde voy esta al lado del hotel donde van a hacerte las fotos,no te preocupes.  
-Entoces esta bien. Pero no te acostumbres,los proximos dias te pides un taxi. - dijo la pelirroja arrancando rapidamente. No sabia porque,pero la presencia de ese chico siempre la ponia tan nerviosa...  
En pocos minutos llegaron a un hotel precioso,tan alto que casi parecia rozar las nubes.  
- Quieres que tomemos algo despues? - pregunto Ryo sonriendo. Este tipo de propuestas siempre la dejaban sorprendida.  
-Eh,hoy no Ryo,gracias. Quiza otro dia,hoy acabare siento. - trato de excusarse que menos queria era su presencia.  
-Esta bien,para otro dia entonces. - dijo el ,y se alejo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de la cara.  
Este Ryo... Me da un mal presentimiento - pensaba Rika entrando en el hotel.  
Despues de una larga sesion de fotos,el encargado le dijo a Rika que si queria podia quedarse en el hotel a pasar la noche,ella acepto. Le proporcionaron una lujosa habitación,donde lo primero que hizo ella fue darse un largo baño. Al rededor de las once,llamaron a su puerta.  
-Sera el servicio de habitaciones con la cena... -penso Rika mientras se ponia una minuscula toalla y abria la puerta. Se quedo pasmada por unos podia creerse que aquellos ojos azules la estubieran mirando al otro lado de la puerta.  
-Ry...Ryo... - balbuceo ella sonrojandse por momentos.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. En cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente.**_

_**Espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Buenas noches a todos!_**

**_Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero dos, espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Les pido perdón por la mala escritura y las faltas de ortografía, estos capitulos están escritos por una tablet y bueno..._**

* * *

-Estas...muy apetecible,princesa-dijo Ryo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo. La verdad esque esa toalla dejaba muy poco a la imaginacion  
-Eh yo... Como sabes que estaba hospedada aqui?- pregunto Rika confundida - y deja de llamarme princesa,por dios  
-Tranquila,solo he venido a ver como ha ido tu primer dia de pasar?  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta...-susurro ella apartandose para que pudiera pasar - Sientate. Voy a cambiarme.  
- Asi estas muy guapa. Por mi no te cortes...  
Rika no sabia porque,pero ese comentario le provoco una sonrisa. Este Ryo...  
Mientras Rika se ponia algo de ropa interior y una bata,escuchaba como Ryo se sentaba en el sillon y empezaba a teclear con su movil.  
- Que haces?-pregunto Rika saliendo de golpe de la habitacion. El guardo rapidamente el movil en su bolsillo.  
- Unas cosillas de la empresa,ya sabes...  
-Pues no,no se. Y que decias que querias?  
-Nada en especial,ya a verte.- se levanto rapidamente y se puso enfrente de la se puso tan nerviosa que no supo donde posar la mirada,cualquier sitio era bueno menos esos ojos azules que la miraban tan intensamente.  
- Yo ... Estoy cansada... Y... Me gustaria irme a dormir... - Estaba nerviosa. Cada centimetro de su piel temblaba,ya que el se acercaba cada vez mas. El sonreia,la respiracion de ella se aceleraba cada vez mas,hasta convertirlo casi en un la cojio de la cintura,acercandola cada vez mas. Ella podia notar la ereccion de el contra su vientre. No sabia que hacer,necesitaba salir de alli. No le gustaba como estaba en esa situacion. O si... Indefensa. El la miraba cada vez con mas fuego en los ojos,mientras recorria con sus dedos la espalda de aquella chica a la que tanto deseaba en ese momento. Al simple contacto de sus dedos con la piel de Rika,esta profirio un gemido.  
Por dios Rika,que estas haciendo-se repetia cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza.  
Ryo inclino sus labios para besarla,pero solo los rozo,ya que el pitido del movil de Rika indicaba que alguien la llamaba.  
Ella se zafo de Ryo tan rapido como pudo,sintiendose aun mareada por el momento. Al cojer el movil le reconforto de una manera enorme escuchar aquella voz.  
-Rika? Estas bien ? Te noto la respiracion acelerada.- preguntaron al otro lado de la linea.

-Takato...Me alegra oirte...No sabes cuanto-Rika dejo escapar un suspiro mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Ryo - Tranquilo,no hacia nada.  
-Rika Nonaka,no habras vuelto a ...  
- Takato,estaba haciendo ejercicio,vale?-corto ella,impaciente - Puedes esperar un segundo?  
Rika dejo el telefono a un lado y fue donde estaba Ryo.  
-Tienes que marcharte,ahora.  
-No parecias tan segura hace un momento...  
menos que necesito es tenerte aqui que ha pasado hace un momento... - Rika cerro los ojos,intentando que esos recuerdos se fueran de su mente lo mas rapido posible - Ha sido un error,y no se volvera a repetir,entiendes? Ahora marchate.  
-Ambos sabemos que no lo olvidaras.-contesto quedaba rastro de aquella sonrisa de hacia unos minutos.  
-Vale,ya esta tengo porque aguantar esto en mi propio cuarto. - acto seguido,Rika cojio a Ryo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de su habitacion dando un sonoro portazo.  
Escucho como Ryo se quedaba unos segundos en la puerta,para despues se sento en la silla donde minutos antes habia estado sentado el mismo chico.  
Dandose cuenta de que Takato estaba aun al otro lado de la linea,y que seguramente habia escuchado mas de lo que ella habria querido,corrio a cojer otra vez el telefono.  
-Takato,siento la espera,de verdad...-se disculpo ella  
-Habia alguien mas contigo ahí? Creo que escuche unos ruidos...  
-Bueno...Realmente si,si que habia alguien mas...- despues de que Rika le contara toda la historia a Takato,se sintio mas aliviada,pero mas nerviosa a la vez,no sabia cual iba a ser la reaccion de su amigo...  
-No se que decir...No lo esperaba y ...  
-Solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado...Creo que me iré a dormir,y mañana sera otro dia...  
-Llamame si necesitas algo,vale?  
-Por .

Despues de colgar a Takato,hizo de todo menos dormir. Tras estar media hora tumbada en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño,decidio levantarse y dar un paseo por la ciudad.  
Las calles estaban frias,y mas aun a esas horas de la noche en las que no habia casi hasta que las piernas le dolian del frio,y decidio sentarse en uno de los bancos de un parque que tenia a unos cuantos metros.  
Una vez sentada alli,escucho como alguien se le acercaba por a levantarse y encararse con quien fuera,se llebo una sorpresa al ver a esos ojos en la oscuridad.  
-Joder,porque tendre que encontrarte en todos lados? Me sigues o algo? - le grito Rika furiosa  
-Solia venir a este parque a leer antes del accidente... - contesto el con un tono de voz tan triste que hasta a Rika le sorprendio. Ryo se dio la vuelta para irse,y a pesar de que a el le hubiese gustado,Rika no movio un musculo para detenrlo.

Rika recordaba con todo lujo de detalles aquel dia del accidente de Ryo. Todos los chicos se habian reunido para ir al cine. Salian del cine,y un coche con un conductor borracho atropello a Ryo. Recordaba el olor de las estruendo provocado por el cuerpo de Ryo inmovil en el gritos y sollozos de Jen,y las lagrimas en los ojos de Takato intentando a Henry llamando por el movil a la ambulancia,y despues como todos corrieron hacia el a intentar despertarlo,sin exito. Recordaba a la gente agrupandose para ver el accidente. Se recordaba a ella misma,inmovil como si la hubieran atropellado a ella,con gruesas lagrimas que le caian por las mejillas. Recordaba la cara del conductor bajando del coche,el aroma a alcohol en su aliento. El odio al mirar esa cara,el calor en sus mejillas. Fue su padre quien atropello a Ryo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, un beso enorme a todos! **_

_**Espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario sobre la historia!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas tardes a todos!_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y muchas gracias por los reviews._**

**_Aquí les dejo el capitulo numero tres, espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Advertencia: Este capitulo se divide en dos partes, por así decirlo. En la primera parte el narrador es externo, y en la segunda parte el narrador es Rika. Tengo puesto el cambio de narrador, pero les aviso igualmente :3 Espero que no quede muy confuso!_**

* * *

Cada vez que Rika pensaba en ello sentía nauseas. Nunca fue a ver a Ryo al hospital mientras duró su coma. No fue ninguna de las dos semanas. Aunque los demás sabían que no fue porque no sería capaz de ver a Ryo en ese estado, y encima por culpa de su padre. Rika se culpó a cada segundo, e incluso a día de hoy, dos años después del accidente, seguía culpándose.  
Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desechar esos pensamientos. Se puso sus gafas de sol, a pesar de que era de noche. Odiaba que la gente la mirara a los ojos.  
Nada más llegar a casa, rompió a llorar.  
-Por dios Rika, como has llegado a esto? - susurraba, aunque no había nadie que pudiera escucharla.

Pero si sabia como había llegado a eso. Lo tenía presente todos los días, y al parecer Takato también. Sonrió por un momento al pensar en Takato. Durante esos últimos años Takato había sido un pilar muy importante en su vida.  
El pitido de su reloj interrumpió sus pensamientos. Eran las dos, y ella estaba tan agotada que ni si quiera se cambio de ropa para irse a dormir. Se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Cuando se despertó, eran las diez. La dolía todo el cuerpo de dormir con la ropa puesta. Automáticamente, como cada mañana, miro el móvil. Y para su sorpresa tenía un sms.  
" Felicidades por tu primer día. Cuando quieras quedamos y me cuentas. Henry. "  
- Vaya... - pensó Rika - Las noticias vuelan...Será mejor que le conteste.  
" Si, las cosas han ido bastante bien. ¿Te acuerdas del parque donde solíamos ir de pequeños? Ve al hotel que hay enfrente, pregunta por mí en recepción y te traerán hasta la habitación. ¿Qué te parece a las seis? Rika. "  
A los pocos segundos, recibió la respuesta.  
" Perfecto "

A las seis, Rika esperaba impaciente a Henry dando vueltas por su habitación. Iba a ver a su amigo después de mucho tiempo, y no sabía que decirle.  
Tocaron a la puerta, y el muchacho entro vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos vaqueros. Aun así, estaba muy guapo.  
-¡Rika! -exclamo el chico, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola.  
-Henry..¿Cómo estás? -dijo ella algo incomoda en el abrazo  
-¡Estas guapísima! - la cogió de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. La incomodidad de Rika crecía por momentos  
-Si, eh..Gracias..  
-¿Y tu cómo estás? - pregunto Henry soltándola. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, y no recordaba cuanto detestaba Rika estas escenas.  
-Bien, bien...- contesto ella, mientras ambos se sentaban  
- No se te ve bien, la verdad..- dijo él con sumo cuidado  
-Mierda - pensó Rika - Henry es demasiado atento a veces...  
-Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos...Y pareces distinta. Ya no solo por el trabajo, en el que jamás te había imaginado... Si no por tu actitud...Estas muy cambiada.  
-En mi vida han cambiado muchas cosas...  
-Desde el accidente.. - susurro Henry mirándola a los ojos .Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada. Era lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie había dicho en alto. - Dos años son mucho tiempo, verdad?  
-Si, desde ese día todo ha ido de mal en peor...Hasta ahora..-los ojos de Rika se llenaron de lagrimas, ella intento ocultarlo mirando a la ventana.  
-Sabes que si no quieres, no tienes porque...  
-Y tú, ¿estás listo para escucharlo? - Rika no lo dejo terminar. Estaba tan llena de impotencia porque todo el mundo la recriminaba que había cambiado, y nadie sabía por qué. Nadie sabía el peso que ella tenía que aguantar todos los días.  
Henry suspiro, preocupado.  
- Adelante.- susurro Henry, temiendo lo que iba a escuchar. Rika cogió aire, como si quisiera contar una historia muy larga en un solo suspiro.

NARRADOR : RIKA

-Salíamos a despejarnos un poco de lo que había supuesto la marcha de nuestros Digimon. Fuimos al cine, y saliendo pasó el accidente.  
" Yo...Estuve muy mal ese tiempo. Y para colmo de males, a los pocos días de que pasara el accidente, mi abuela enfermó. Creo que eso lo recordaras tu mejor que nadie, ¿verdad? Fue tu tío el médico que la trato. Y como bien recordaras, mi abuela padece cáncer.  
Una mañana llamaron de la clínica a la que mi madre la llevó. Quizá con un tratamiento experimental podría vivir más años. Quizá. Pero yo no lo dudé un instante. Ya que solo con el sueldo de mi madre no nos llegaba ni para la mitad, y después de lo que había pasado con mi padre por supuesto que no le iba a pedir nada, empecé a buscar trabajo. Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. No me cogían en ningún lado, por lo que una amiga de mi madre propuso lo de ser modelo. Ya me daba igual la opinión de la gente, incluso mi propia opinión. Solo quería poder disfrutar un tiempo más con mi abuela, solo eso. Y lo hubiera dado todo.  
Pero no todo fue como pensaba. Después de hablar con el responsable de todo aquello, lo único que me dijo fue :

" - Mira cielo, eres guapa. Tienes potencial. Pero - me miro de arriba a abajo y luego añadió - te sobran unos cuantos kilos. Pero no querría desperdiciarte. Quédate aquí como becaria, y te mejoraremos. Créeme, en unos cuantos meses estarás perfecta, y lista para desfilar "

Creo que no me dijo nada más. Escuchaba las risas de las víboras que tenia trabajando por modelos al decir " te sobran unos cuantos kilos " . No te mentiría si te dijera que me tuve que aguantar las ganas de quedarle todo el cuerpo morado allí mismo. Pero tendría que aprender a controlar esos impulsos si quería que mi abuela mejorase.  
E hice lo que me dijo. Me quede allí de becaria, y me dieron un estricto plan. Dietas, cuidado para el pelo, la piel, un vestuario... Tenía que decirle adiós a la vieja Rika si quería ver bien a mi abuela. No podría soportar su perdida.

Querían una Rika de plástico, y así la tuvieron. Tire toda mi ropa. Comía lo que ellos querían que comiera. Me esforzaba por sonreír a todo y a todos. Me eché mil cremas por el cuerpo y mi cabello. Y ya está. Tenían a la muñeca que querían. Totalmente artificial. Falsa. Vacía.

Si, vacía. Esa era la palabra clave. Vacía. Fuerte.  
No recuerdo cuando, pero deje de comer poco a poco. Primero no cenaba, luego dejé de desayunar. Hasta eliminar incluso la comida de por la tarde. Restringí todo tipo de alimento.  
Quizá no recuerde tampoco el porqué... Aunque creo que tuvo mucho que ver con la visita que le hice a Ryo en el hospital. Justo antes de que le dieran el alta.

- Fuiste... ¿A ver a Ryo ? - preguntó Henry con un hilo de voz, sorprendido - Creíamos que...

-Si, le fui a ver. - conteste rápidamente, sin dejarle tiempo a que dijera una sola palabra más. No sabía porque, pero quería contarle la historia de un tirón. Sin interrupciones. - Y lo que me encontré allí no fue especialmente de mi agrado..

" No te mentiré, iba asustada. Asustada por la impresión que se llevaría la gente de mi. ¿Ya era lo suficientemente guapa, delgada, y simpática? ¿Ya era perfecta para todos?  
No entré a la habitación. No hacía falta. La puerta estaba abierta, y los pude ver en su interior. Había sido remplazada por una muñeca mejor que yo. Alice, creo que la llamaba. Era más guapa, más delgada, y más dulce. Era más perfecta.  
Le cogía la mano con dulzura, mientras le susurraba al oído palabras que no pude escuchar. Pero él se reía. Por dios, no sabes lo que lo odié en ese momento.

Pero me odiaba más a mí misma.

Llegué a casa furiosa. Entré de golpe en mi cuarto, creo que mi abuela no se enteró. Y como de costumbre, mi madre no estaba.  
Me sentía tan furiosa, y tan asqueada en ese momento que creo que no sabía lo que hacía. Tenía el cuchillo de la cena de la noche anterior ante mí. De mi asquerosa cena, una manzana. Una manzana a la que le tenía que quitar la piel, porque pesaría demasiado dentro del cuerpo de aquella muñeca. ¿Y para qué? No había servido de nada.

El cuchillo brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Lo sujeté, con manos temblorosas, y acto seguido me lo llevé a la cadera. Me di un corte, pequeño, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que los monstruos que habían dentro de mi salieran al exterior.

O así lo pensé durante unos segundos.

Lo único que recuerdo de aquello fue una gran sensación de alivio, seguida por unos puntos negros que nublaron mi visión. Creo que me desmayé. Al día siguiente me desperté en una cama de hospital, tan blanca e impoluta como mi piel.

* * *

_**Aquí el final del capitulo número tres! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) **_

_**Espero sus reviews, un beso enorme a todos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas noches a todos!**_

_**Gracias por leer, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

NARRADORA: RIKA

- Porque ... ¿Te querías suicidar? - pregunto Henry. Es la primera vez que lo veía tan aturdido.

-No...- respondí enfadada. Era la misma pregunta que me habían formulado tantos psicólogos meses atrás. Pero estaban todos tan ciegos que no querían hacer caso de mi respuesta. - Yo no me corte para suicidarme.  
-Vale, ahora si que estoy totalmente perdido...  
- Yo... Necesitaba volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Cortarme era un suspiro de alivio, era la forma de que lo monstruos que tenia dentro de mi salieran a la superficie. Necesitaba volver a tomar las riendas de esto. Ser dueña de mi misma.

" Pero nadie entendió eso. Solo me hartaron de comida. Esa comida que estaba prohibida para mi. Comida,y pastillas. Las había de todos los colores. Pero yo me porte bien. Por que sabia que ser fuerte significaba quedarme allí durante mas tiempo, y quizá perder mi empleo. Por eso fingí ser débil, tan débil como ellos.  
A las pocas semanas me dieron el alta. Decidieron que estaba lo suficientemente _gorda _mejorada como para poder salir.  
Por supuesto, le suplique a mi madre que no le contara nada a mi abuela. Ella siempre creyó que me había ido de vacaciones con los del trabajo.

De las semanas después de salir del centro poco hay que decir. Me mantuve fuerte y limpia. Vacia. En el trabajo no hacían mas que decirme que estaba muy guapa. Que se me veía bien. _Pero nunca se esta lo suficientemente delgada _Pero yo no me veía así. No me veía con los mismos ojos que me veían los otros.  
Mi espejo no era igual.  
Mi espejo era el que me gritaba cosas horribles cada mañana, era el que metía a los monstruos horribles debajo de mi piel. Y después se escondían por todo mi cuerpo.

Por eso,cada vez que comía, tenia que recuperar el control de mi cuerpo haciéndome un corte, para que los monstruos desaparecieran. Para que se fueran y no me martirizaran a cada segundo por haber contaminado mi cuerpo con algo de comida.

El problema es que nunca supe vomitar mis monstruos. Odiaba esa sensación. Aunque fuera mucho mas fácil llenar tu cuerpo de comida, saciarte, e ir a vomitar.  
Pero no. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. El olor,las arcadas,todo mi cuerpo convulsionando . Para luego sentir dolor.  
No. Nunca fui capaz. Creo que nunca podre hacerlo.  
Yo prefería el camino difícil...

- ¿Nunca pensaste que estabas enferma ? - Henry dijo esta ultima palabra con mucho cuidado. Como si de un momento a otro me fuera a romper.  
- Yo no estoy enferma. Yo elegí este camino, quise recorrerlo. Asique no, no estoy enferma. El problema es que otras personas si piensan que lo estoy. Takato, por ejemplo. El quiso recorrer el camino conmigo,intentando ayudarme. Y siempre le estaré agradecida por eso.  
-¿Y te ayudó?  
- No, aunque el crea que estoy recuperada. Nunca sales completamente de esto. Nunca. Es algo con lo que siempre vas a tener que vivir...  
- Ahora entiendo tanto cambio..  
-Si, por lo visto todos hemos cambiado... - sonreí amargamente  
- ¿A que te refieres ? -me pregunto Henry frotándose los ojos,creo que para despejarse un poco.  
- ¿A que va a ser? A Ryo y todo ese rollo tan extraño que se trae... El si que esta completamente distinto..  
- El también tiene una historia que jamas debió de tocarle a el...  
- Ah si, ¿el señorito también tiene una historia? - reí irónicamente - Como no ...  
- Y ahora -dijo Henry mirándome muy serio de repente, lo cual me asustó. - ¿Estás tu preparada para escuchar esta historia?

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí el final del fic. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews! Un beso enorme a todos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenas noches a todos!**_

_**Muchas gracias otra vez por leer y comentar el fic, significa mucho para mi que lo hagaís.**_

_**Aquí os dejo el capitulo número 5, espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo hay un cambio de narrador, al principio es Henrry y luego el narrador es externo. Igualmente os pongo en la historia el cambio de narrador. **_

* * *

NARRADOR : HENRRY.

- Yo...Esta bien.. - balbuceo Rika. La verdad,no se si estará preparada para escuchar algo así.  
- Cuando paso el accidente no fuiste la única que cambio a partir de ese día. Como bien sabes, Ryo estuvo dos semanas en coma, y cuando salio de el... Digamos que no estaba del todo recuperado. Su pierna no funcionaba. Tenia grandes dolores, y la única solución que había seria operar. Y cuando digo operar, me refiero a amputar. Su musculo había muerto. - Rika ahogo un grito – El, como bien sabrás, es demasiado cabezón... Y no quería perder su pierna. No quiso que le amputaran. Desde ese día Ryo sufre unos dolores inmensos en su pierna derecha.  
- ¿A eso se debe su cambio tan repentino de personalidad ? - pregunto Rika apenas sin voz. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.  
- No Rika, no...-empece a decir, con mucho cuidado - Creo que el cambio de Ryo... Se debe a las drogas que toma...  
- ¿Drogas...? - me dijo Rika, casi desmayándose. Se agarro como pudo al sillón.  
-¿Estas bien?- intenté levantarme para sujetarla, pero ella rechazó mi ayuda con un movimiento de su mano.  
- Si... Pero... ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada, Henry...  
- No estoy muy seguro,pero creo que es heroína, para calmar el dolor. Ahora es invierno, así que no podrías ver las marcas de sus brazos, pero...  
- Vale, basta.. No quiero creer esto ... ¿Ryo drogadicto? Suena incluso raro decirlo...  
- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar del tema con el, intentar comprender sus motivos. Creo que el también usa esto como vía de escape. Sus monstruos son los dolores que siempre tiene en la pierna, y con esto hace que desaparezcan. Creo que tu podrías ayudarle de algún modo.  
- La ultima vez que nos vimos casi saltan chispas de esta habitación... No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.  
- Mantente fuerte, hazle ver que tu dominas la situación.  
-¿Puedes contarme más acerca de Ryo? -pregunto Rika tristemente. No pude negarme.  
- Claro... Después de ir a rehabilitación y ver que no funcionaba, decidió empezar a drogarse. Tiene una empresa de productos electrónicos, creo, la cual heredo unos meses después.  
-¿Alice..? ¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?- Rika cerro los ojos  
- No la conozco - mentí - Es decir... He oído hablar de ella,pero no la conozco personalmente. Ryo nos hablo de ella, es su nueva secretaria y persona de confianza.  
- Que típico... Que se acueste con la zorra de su secretaria...  
- Eh,Rika... Alice es mi prometida - la dije cortando su frase antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

NARRADOR: EXTERNO.

- Henry yo.. No lo sabía. -dijo Rika sorprendida -¿Por qué nos has ocultado a tu prometida durante tanto tiempo?  
- No sabia como decirlo, pero bueno.. Me lo has acabado sacando tu - contesto Henry dibujando media sonrisa en su rostro .  
Bep bep. El móvil de Rika de nuevo. Ella se acerco a cogerlo, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su amigo. No sabia por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que la estaba mintiendo en algo. Decidió dejarlo pasar.  
" Nos vemos dentro de media hora en la heladería de Jen. Takato "  
- Este Takato siempre tan oportuno... - Rika sonrió, y acto seguido le dijo a Henry lo que ponía en el mensaje.  
- Si, a mi me acaba de llegar uno justo igual.  
- Entonces deberíamos ir - Ambos se levantaron, Rika guardó sus cosas en el bolso y se dispusieron a salir.

Media hora después, cuando Henry y Rika llegaron juntos a la heladería, se encontraron con todos. Kazu, Kenta, Jen, Takato, incluso Ryo estaba allí con la mirada absorta en su vaso de café.

- Somos los últimos - saludó Henry riendo. Rika no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír. Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas libres, Henry enfrente de Takato y Rika enfrente de Ryo.  
-¿Queréis tomar algo? - pregunto Jen sonriendo  
- No, gracias - contesto Rika rápidamente - Tengo algo de prisa. ¿Para qué nos habéis llamado?  
- Si que queréis ir al grano... - susurro Takato sonrojándose por momentos - Esta bien, Jen y yo nos casamos el mes que viene, y queríamos deciros que por supuesto estáis todos invitados.  
- Felicidades - Henry rompió el silencio con un hilo de voz, y poco después todos los fueron felicitando a ambos.

Después de celebrarlo con helado y más helado, los chicos decidieron irse poco a poco. Henry fue el primero en marcharse, lo siguieron Kazu y Kenta. Al final, Rika decidió marcharse también.  
-Yo os dejo solos también, chicos - dijo Ryo mirando como Rika se marchaba - ¡Y felicidades de nuevo!

Rika se monto en su coche, acto seguido encendió la calefacción. Hacía demasiado frio, y ella había comido demasiado helado. Una porción y ya sentía esa sensación de saciedad dentro de si misma. Odiaba esa jodida sensación.  
Cerro los ojos y dio puñetazos en el volante hasta que sus manos no pudieron más. Se había levantado de la silla tan rápido que aún había puntitos negros en sus ojos. Demasiado rápido. Intento respirar profundamente, pero sus costillas le dolían.  
Cuando se disponía a ponerse el cinturón y marcharse de allí, escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventanilla.

- ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor, ademas estoy cansada. - dijo Rika mientras abría la ventanilla. El aire estaba tan frio que le congelaría si estaba allí más de dos minutos seguidos.  
- Hace frío, ¿puedo entrar? - dijo Ryo tristemente, pero sonriendo. Como siempre. Rika estaba tan acostumbrada a esas sonrisas vacías, que sabia distinguirlas muy fácilmente.  
- En serio Ryo, ¿qué quieres? - Rika estaba demasiado cansada para estos juegos. Le dolían los huesos del frio, y había empezado a temblar, pero no sabia en que momento.  
- Hablar. Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día - esta vez a Rika le pareció sincero.  
- Esta bien, monta. - Rika accedió, pero solo por esta vez. Ademas, sentía que hacia demasiado frío para su piel.  
Después de que Rika condujera 10 minutos, Ryo se decidió a hablar.  
- Bueno ya sabes... Lo siento, no estuvo bien. No se que me pasó...  
- Adivina qué. Yo si se lo que te paso. Estás enfermo Ryo, creo que tendrías que ir a algún sitio donde pudieran ayudarte... - Rika se sentía de lo mas incomoda diciéndole esto, pero no quería que aquel chico de ojos azules volviera a acercársela de aquel modo.  
- Ahora adivina tú - dijo Ryo mirando directamente a Rika a los ojos. En su voz se percibía el enfado. - Creo que te confundes, princesa. Aquí la única enferma eres tu.  
- ¿Enferma yo? - Rika estaba gritando - ¡Yo no soy la que se va drogando por ahí!  
- ¿Ah no? ¡Yo tampoco voy por ahí con solo una manzana en el estomago! - gritaba Ryo, aun más alto - Me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento en la heladería, cuando te han puesto la comida delante de ti . El otro día pude notar tus huesos a través de la ropa, pude ver tus cortes en las caderas. Pude sentirlos. ¡¿Y luego el enfermo soy yo?!  
- Tu no tienes ni idea de nada! - las lagrimas cegaban los ojos de Rika - ¡Yo tampoco voy acostándome con las prometidas de mis amigos!  
- ¡Al menos puedo acostarme con alguien sin que me de asco mi propio cuerpo!

Esa frase ya fue demasiado para Rika. Sus ojos acabaron por nublarse del todo, y no por las lagrimas, si no por sus monstruos.

Solo recordaba a Ryo gritando. Golpe. Estruendo. Humo. Sirenas. Su pecho chocando contra el volante. Sus pulmones que no la dejaban respirar. El olor a sangre . Y después, nada.

* * *

**_Aquí el final del capitulo! _**

**_¿Qué les ha parecido?_**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews. _**

**_Un beso enorme a todos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches a todos**!

**_Muchisisimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar la historia! _**

_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo número seis de la historia, espero que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

NARRADOR: RIKA

Me desperté algo aturdida en la cama de un hospital.  
- Oh no, otra vez no... - pensé, mientras miraba a todos lados. Al parecer mis compañeros de habitación también habían despertado. A mi izquierda estaba Ryo, con la cabeza y un brazo vendados, y por lo que pude ver, muy nervioso. Y frente a mi había una chica rubia que acariciaba su cuello, en el que tenia un collarín, mientras hablaba con Ryo.  
-¿Alice? ¿Y tu qué haces aquí? - pregunté. Me noté la lengua seca y la voz ronca.  
- ¿Que qué hago aquí, pedazo de animal? - me dijo ella, gritando - Tu fuiste la que chocaste contra mi coche, ¡pedazo de loca!  
- ¿Loca yo? ¡Que te cuente él por culpa de quien nos chocamos! - grité mientras miraba a Ryo, quizá buscando algún tipo de ayuda.  
- Vamos, vamos - nos decía Ryo con voz calmada - No fue culpa de nadie, solo un accidente de nada, chocamos sin querer contra Alice...  
- ¡Y tu no la defiendas! - de pronto me vi levantada, y empece a tirarles a diestro y siniestro todos los utensilios que encontré y estaban a mi alcance.  
- ¡Estas enferma! - me gritaba Alice mientras se protegía de mis ataques. Creo que cada vez estábamos alzando más la voz.  
- ¿Enferma yo? - tras decir eso, me descontrole. Me descontrole de tal forma, que cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a Ryo intentando agarrarme por detrás mientras yo agarraba a la rubia por el pelo.

Al oír el jaleo, entraron unos cuantos enfermeros. Creo que me sedaron, y al día siguiente amanecí en la misma cama de hospital. Pero con una diferencia, esta vez estaba a solas con Ryo.  
- ¿Estás mejor, princesa ? - me preguntó mientras me miraba y sonreía  
- Y tu,¿como llevas lo del mono ? - respondí bruscamente. No quería hablar con el después de lo de ayer.  
- Que bruta eres cuando quieres... - Ryo empezó a reír al acabar esa frase.  
-Pues no se que te hace tanta gracia, ambos estamos en una cama de hospital y ...¡Mi coche!- exclamé de repente - ¡Por tu culpa hemos estrellado mi coche!  
- No princesa, no. Tu has estrellado el coche, yo no conducía - dijo Ryo riendo aún más.  
- No sabes cuanto te odio - cerré los ojos.  
- Pues yo creo que me voy - dijo Ryo mirando su reloj  
-Ya claro, y que más. ¿Cómo te vas a ir sin que nos den el alta, idiota?  
- Dentro de media hora lo harán – dijo, acto seguido me guiño un ojo.

Así que decidí levantarme e irme yo también. Sobre todo antes de que vinieran los médicos a decirme lo delgada que estaba, y que me volvieran a ingresar.  
Ambos nos metimos en el ascensor, el cual se paró unos segundos después de entrar.

- Muy bien, esto era lo que nos faltaba – dije, más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba.  
- Mierda...- susurró Ryo dándole a todos los botones como un loco - Cuando más prisa tengo...  
- ¿Y si llamamos a Henry? Quizá el pueda ayudarnos... - dije, pero antes de que Ryo pudiera contestarme ya estaba marcando su numero.  
- ¿Diga? - respondió Henry. Su voz parecía cansada. En ese momento me reconforto tanto oír su voz...  
- Hemos tenido un pequeño problema. ¿Estás en el hospital?  
- Si, ¿que ha pasado? - preguntó asustado  
- Nada - intenté calmarlo - El ascensor ha decidido pararse en el momento mas oportuno...  
- ¿El ascensor? - Henry empezó a reírse - ¿No sabéis leer? En el cartel ponía que estaba estropeado...  
Le colgué de golpe. Nunca me había sentido tan estúpida. Me senté, y vi que Ryo hacia lo mismo.  
Mierda. Otra vez estaba sintiendo la sensación de aquella noche. Intente relajarme por todos los medios posibles, pero no podía con aquellos ojos azules mirándome.

- ¿Tienes frío ? - me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Creo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.  
- No, estoy bien - pero ya era tarde. Se había quitado la chaqueta, quedándose en manga corta, y me la había lanzado -¡Que no la quiero!  
-La vas a necesitar mas que yo - dijo el mirándose los brazos

Me puse la chaqueta a regañadientes, más por mi que por el . Al instante sentí un inmenso calor, calor y su perfume.  
Inspiré profundamente hasta sentir su olor dentro de mi. El me miraba sonriendo, y yo me sonroje por momentos.

-¿Qué me miras ? - dije aún sonrojada. Al ver que Ryo no contestaba, empecé a ponerme muy muy nerviosa. Al mirarle el brazo, le pude ver medio tatuaje. -¿Qué es ?  
- ¿Esto? - me pregunto, señalándose el brazo - Aún no esta acabado.  
- ¿Qué pone?  
- Es tu corazón, y no deberías dejar que dominara tu mente.-susurró, desviando la mirada.  
- ¿Por qué esa frase? - pregunté extrañada. Una frase demasiado bonita para un tipo como él.  
- Cuando te haces un tatuaje, es para recordarte algo todos los días... Quiero recordar esa frase, nada mas. -contestó encogiendo los hombros. Casi cuando acabo la frase, la luz se fue.  
Pude sentir a Ryo abrazarme y susurrarme que estuviera tranquila, pude sentir su aliento en mi nuca, lo cual casi hace que me desmaye. Casi pude sentir sus labios rozar mi piel. Pude sentir sus manos descansar en mis piernas. Cuando quise darme la vuelta, me susurró una frase que hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas deprisa, y mi respiración se acelerase:  
- Rika, vas a ser **solamente mía.**

- Ryo, ¡basta ya ! - grite, empujando su musculoso cuerpo hacia un lado y dándole un bofetón en la cara. - Con que derecho te crees a hacer esto, ¡después de acostarte con esa chica!

- Tu no sabes nada...- oí que susurraba, mientas se sentaba en el suelo, lejos de mi otra vez.**  
**- Ryo por dios..- no podía evitar que se me cayesen las lagrimas - ¡Te estás acostando con la prometida de nuestro amigo!**  
**- Solo me acosté con ella una vez, e iba borracho.**  
**- Y por eso te sigues viendo con ella, ¿verdad? - grité. A pesar de la gruesa chaqueta de Ryo estaba temblando. Otra repente nos quedamos en silencio. Volvió la luz, las puertas se abrieron. Y al otro lado estaba Henry sonriendo.- Ya tardabas, ¿eh ? - dije saliendo apresuradamente del ascensor, seguida por Ryo.**  
**- Tu y yo aún tenemos una charla pendiente, princesa. - me susurro Ryo al oído cogiendo mi muñeca y acercándome a el.**  
**Me solté de el bruscamente, girándome para irme lo antes posible con Henry.- ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que tenga que asustarme? - me pregunto Henry, riéndose.**  
**- No, idiota - no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa - Siento despedirme de ti tan pronto, pero tengo algo de prisa. Mañana tengo otra sesión de fotos.**  
**- Tu y tus prisas . Esta bien, ¿nos vemos otro día entonces ?**  
**- Claro, y espero que no sea rescatandome de un í rápidamente del hospital, aún con la chaqueta de Ryo puesta. Me quedaba tan holgada que hasta me parecía gracioso. En la agencia de modelos nunca me hubieran permitido llevar algo así, pero me sentía tan cómoda...**  
**Me sentía tan fuerte que incluso podría andar hasta el hotel donde estaba hospedada.**  
**Y soy tan fuerte que incluso iría a casa del imbécil de Ryo y le dejaría las cosas claras. Si, eso harí hora después estaba en su puerta, con unas mallas negras ajustadas, unas botas negras también, y encima de dos camisetas de cuello alto, la chaqueta de Ryo.**  
**Los monstruos aun no han venido, así que todo esta bien.**  
**Toque dos veces el timbre, y esperé.**  
**Unos segundos después, Ryo apareció en pijama. Tenía cara de asombro, y yo tuve que reprimir la risa al verle con esas pintas.**  
**Pase sin que el me ofreciera ninguna invitación, no hacia falta. Me senté en un sofá, y un poco después note que no estaba siendo fuerte.**  
**La mesa estaba puesta. El estaba cenando. Pizza. Comida. Olor .**  
**Ese asqueroso olor.**  
**Pero tengo que ser fuerte, al menos intentar no marearme.- No voy a ofrecerte pizza, porque obvio que no vas a aceptarlo...- dijo Ryo recogiendo la comida de la mesa , y llevando los platos a la cocina.**  
**Pero era inútil. Incluso desde allí podía olerla, el olor traspasaba la pared, incluso la puerta.**  
**_Podría comerme toda la pizza entera, con un baso de zumo y un poquito de helado_Soy fuerte y mi cuerpo no necesita nada de eso.**  
**Apreté las uñas contra la palma de mi mano.**  
**Recupera el control, joder.-¿De qué querías que habláramos? -solté de pronto, antes de que el pudiera sentarse. Necesitaba irme de allí lo antes posible. Ese olor estaba_contaminando_inundando mi cuerpo.**  
**- De Alice - me contestó como si nada. Al pronunciar ese nombre sentí un pinchazo en mi estomago.**  
**- Adelante, por favor.. - Se fuerte. SE FUERTE. Sefuerte.**  
**-Como ya te dije, me acosté con ella solo una vez. Le proporcione un trabajo fijo , porque poco después de acostarnos me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mio. - al decir esas ultimas palabras, vi como se le caían las lagrimas por las mejillas. Yo, por mi parte, tuve que levantarme a ir a vomitar al bañ si pude vomitar todos mis monstruos, aunque no había nada en mi estomago que pudiera vomitar. Solo una sustancia amarillenta que hizo que mi boca y mi garganta ardieran.**  
**Escuché como Ryo se sentaba a mi lado, y me acariciaba la espalda mientras las arcadas sacudían todo mi cuerpo.**  
**Me dolían las costillas, las manos se me habían dormido, y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba por momentos.-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Ryo, aún acariciando mi espalda.**  
**- Tu como me ves, ¿imbécil ? - le contesté mientras jadeaba. Parecía que todo había acabado ya.**  
**- Te veo guapa. Incluso así. Voy a prepararte un bañ de que pudiera contestar, ya estaba llenando la bañera. Yo seguía en el suelo sin moverme. No quería romper el hechizo y que los monstruos volvieran a salir de esa manera tan brusca.**  
**Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba como la bañera se llenaba. Debería ir por la mitad.-Te dejo para que puedas bañarte, cuando pase media hora volveré a ver como estás. ¿Vale? - y añadió, señalando unos grifos que había en la bañera - Ahí puedes regular el í, y me levante a tirar de la cisterna para que todo el vomito desapareciera. Me desnudé lentamente, y me metí en la bañera.**  
**Era bastante grande para una sola persona, y había una infinidad de botes con gel y shampoo.**  
**Los fui oliendo uno por uno, y al final elegí un gel que olía a chocolate, y un shampoo de coco. Poco después de aclararme el pelo y el cuerpo, decidí relajarme.**  
**El agua estaba muy caliente, aunque no lo suficiente para mi piel. Mi piel siempre estaba fría.**  
**Acaricié cada uno de mis huesos, podía contar una a una mis costillas. Al llegar a mi vientre, pensé en Alice. En como iba a tener un hijo de Ryo, y en como Henry se casaría con ella y criaría a ese niño como si fuera suyo. **  
**Todo esto me asqueaba hasta tal punto que me gustaría gritárselo todo a Henry, pero no me correspondía a mi hacerlo.**  
**Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.-Vamos,te he preparado un chocolate caliente. Sal y bébelo antes de que se te enfrié,te vendra bien para el estomago.-escuché que me decía al otro lado de la . ¿Quiere que me beba un chocolate? Este chico si que es realmente idiota. No podría contaminar mi cuerpo con ese chocolate. Si lo hacia, me inflaría tanto que estallaría. Me volvería débil, como ellos. Y yo no podía permitirme el ser dé tenía que salir, si no seria Ryo quien entraría a por mi. Y se escandalizaría al ver mis huesos perfectos. Solo es envidia, solo eso.**  
**Me seque el cuerpo y el pelo, me vestí y me peine. Salí fuera, donde Ryo me esperaba con dos chocolates en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá. ¿Cómo quiere que me enfrente a esto?- No tengo hambre, aún me duele el estomago. Pero gracias. - le dije mientras me sentaba en la otra punta del sofá, queriendo estar lo más lejos posible.**  
**- Llevo un día y medio limpio. ¿Y tu no puedes hacer este esfuerzo? Vamos, demuéstrame que no estas enferma realmente. Que eres tu quien controla a esto, y no esto a é la taza de chocolate humeante que me esperaba en la mesa.

* * *

**_Aquí el final del capitulo número seis. Espero que les haya gustado mucho!_**

_**Espero sus reviews. Un beso enorme a todos!**_

_Gracias a LiiMakino por sus reviews que me encantan, me animan siempre a continuar la historia :3_

_Gracias también a vangomes que no tiene cuenta en fanfiction y no puedo responder su review por privado._

_Y a , que se echan de menos sus reviews por aquí! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas noches a todos!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo número siete , espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**Aquí también hay cambio de narrador, pero también lo tengo muy bien señalado. Espero que no quede confuso.**_

* * *

NARRADORA : RIKA

- No puedo hacer esto. Ademas, ahora no me apetece chocolate...  
- Vale, no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que no bebas algo, así que tu misma.  
- Esta bien - suspiré. Sabía lo insistente que podría llegar a ser. - Pero solo la mitad.

Cogí el baso de chocolate con ambas manos, mientras Ryo me lanzaba una sonrisa de aprobación. Empece a dar pequeños sorbos al chocolate. Al poco tiempo la garganta me quemaba. Diez sorbos. No puedes permitirte más.  
Miré por la ventana. Hacía mucho viento y parecía que había empezado a nevar.  
En realidad, podría beberme el chocolate entero. A mi cuerpo le gusta este chocolate.  
Deje la taza en la mesa, y miré a Ryo dando por concluida mi comida. El suspiró.

- Al menos se que has comido algo.  
- Si, gracias. Y ahora tengo que irme antes de que el tiempo empeore...  
- Creo que con esta nieve no podrás ir muy lejos. Puedes quedarte aquí a dormir, si quieres - me explico Ryo, pero al ver mi mirada de reproche, añadió - En tu cuarto propio, claro.  
- Está bien...Pero solo por esta vez. - susurré. Aún tenía cosas pendientes de las que hablarle.  
- Vas a ... ¿Decirle a Henry lo de Alice ? - me soltó Ryo de pronto, como si supiera en que estaba pensando.  
- No me corresponde a mi decírselo pero...¿No has pensado en que el bebe puede que no sea tuyo?  
- ¿Por qué iba Alice a mentirme sobre esto ? Es algo bastante serio...  
- Ya, y ella muy zorra. Creo que no deberías creerla sin una prueba... Es decir, ¿por qué es tuyo el bebe y no de Henry?- dije subiendo mis pies descalzos al sofá y abrazándome las rodillas - Todo me parece tan raro...

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Ryo se miraba sus manos temblorosas mientras yo seguía abrazada a mis rodillas. Suspiró, y de repente me dijo :

- Yo me voy a dormir. Si quieres puedes quedarte viendo la tele, o algo. Te dejaré un pijama mío en tu cama, buenas noches.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada más, se encerró en su cuarto de inmediato. Encendí un rato la tele, sabía que si intentaba dormir no podría.

- Mientras tanto,en el cuarto de Ryo -

NARRADOR : RYO

Pasee frenéticamente por mi cuarto haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez.  
¿Por qué me mentiría en algo así? ¿Por dinero? ¿Por joder a Rika?  
Tenía la cabeza apunto de estallar, y el mono no ayudaba mucho.  
_Quizá, si solo me meto un poco..._  
Busqué debajo de mi cama. Saqué la caja negra, y allí estaba esperándome mi jeringuilla. Me senté en la cama, y me miré el brazo. Sudores fríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo.  
No puedo hacerlo.  
_Solo una vez mas..._  
Hundí la aguja en mi carne, y sentí como la heroína volvía a correr otra vez por mis venas.  
Un suspiro de alivio. Es como parar el tiempo. Como si solo existieras tu.  
Pero no era cierto. No solo existía yo. Llamaron a la puerta, y sin darme tiempo a quitarme la jeringuilla del brazo, Rika entró.  
- Te has olvidado de decirme cual era mi habitación y ...-se detuvo al verme en ese estado, borrando la sonrisa que segundos antes tenía en la cara.

Vi como Rika se acercó a mi, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Con toda la suavidad del mundo me quitó la jeringuilla del brazo y la dejó en la mesilla. Aquel fue un gesto tan tierno que no se me olvidara jamás.

- Rika, yo...-empece a balbucear. No me salían palabras de agradecimiento para ella.  
- No importa. No digas nada. Supongo que es tan difícil para ti dejar esto, como para mi. Pero tenemos que hacerlo, y que los antiguos Rika y Ryo vuelvan. ¿Entiendes? - me dijo tomándome de la mano. No pude evitar que las lagrimas me corrieran por la cara.  
- No llores, tranquilo. Voy a estar aquí,¿vale? - me dijo acariciándome la cabeza y tumbandome en la cama. Lloré aun mas.  
- Gracias...- mustié  
- No importa, voy a llamar al hotel y a mi familia para explicarles que no paso allí la noche. - me dijo, y la escuche alejarse hacia el salón.

_Eres un mierda. Tendrías que ser tu el que tendría que estar consolándola a ella. Das pena._  
No, solo ha sido un momento de debilidad, lo voy a dejar, seré fuerte y lo dejaré...  
_¿Tu? ¿Qué vas a dejar tu? Si ni tienes la voluntad de aguantarte las lagrimas delante de una chica._  
Cambiaré, todo sera distinto.  
_La gente no cambia. No ibas a ser tu la excepción._

- En casa no me lo cogen, le he dejado un mensaje de voz a mi madre... - dijo Rika entrando en la habitación, aun mirando el móvil. Estaba realmente guapa con la sudadera - ¿Estás mejor?  
- Solo un poco mareado. Pero bien, gracias. - contesté enjuagando mis lagrimas en la sabana.  
- ¿Qué tal el dolor de tu pierna? - me preguntó ella casi en un susurro, mirando mi pierna.  
- Con eso desaparece. Pero mientras casi insoportable. ¿Has comido algo más? ¿Te apetece un yogurt?  
- Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta - me contestó secamente, mirando hacia otro lado - Sabes que no puedo inflarme como vosotros, no puedo hacerlo.  
- He decidido hablar con Henry - le dije cambiando de tema bruscamente, lo cual por lo que pude ver en la expresión de su cara, la desconcertó un poco  
- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó preocupada - Sabes como reaccionara el..  
- Lo se de sobra. Pero no podemos seguir engañándonos, ¿no crees? Pienso hacerme las pruebas que hagan falta.  
- Me alegra oír eso  
- No lo parece - la dije mientras sonreía - Alegra un poco esa cara!  
- Es que me pongo en el lugar de Henry, y debe ser horrible... - me contestó ella casi susurrando. No pude decirla nada más, el sonido de un móvil nos interrumpió. Rika se levanto y corrió a buscarlo, quedándome a solas en la habitación.

Tenía toda la razón. Sabia como reaccionaria Henry, seguramente muy mal. Se encerraría en si mismo y no dejaría que nadie lo ayudase. Aun que en el fondo es lo más normal. Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tampoco nadie entiende mis motivos. Todo es tan difícil...  
Escuche un golpe en el salón. Como si algo se hubiese caído.  
Fui a ver que era, pensando que el gato ya estaba haciendo travesuras.  
Todo lo contrario. Rika se había dejado caer en un sofá con la mirada perdida, y con el móvil tirado en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Que te pasa, princesa? ¿Y esa cara? - la pregunte sentándome a su lado  
- Es mi abuela... La han tenido que ingresar en el hospital... - me dijo apenas sin voz.

* * *

_**Aquí el final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho! **_

_**Espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario sobre la historia, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Gracias a SereenPower, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Espero leerte muy pronto.**_

_**Y también mil gracias a LiiMakino, por el continuo apoyo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Buenas noches a todos!_**

**_Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, animan mucho a que siga escribiendo._**

**_Aquí les traigo el capitulo número ocho, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

NARRADOR : RIKA

No supe que hacer, ni si quiera sabía con seguridad lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos instantes. Me levante e intente abrir la puerta, pero a causa de la nieve parecía estar atascada.

-¡Necesito salir! - le grité a Ryo, con lagrimas en la cara -¡Tengo que ir a verla!  
- No podemos salir, cielo - me contesto Ryo despacio - Hay mucha nieve, no podríamos avanzar con el coche ni unos metros...  
-¡No lo entiendes! -grité aún más alto mientras le daba puñetazos a la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera - ¡Tu no consigues ver mas allá de ti y tus drogas!  
-¡Basta! - grito Ryo cogiéndome de las muñecas y empujándome contra la puerta. Con la mano derecha dio un puñetazo a escasos centímetros de mi cara - ¡¿Quieres calmarte,joder?! ¡¿No ves que no podemos salir, de que te sirve esta escenita?! ¡Siéntate y tranquilízate de una puta vez!

Tragué saliva y me senté aguantándome las lagrimas como podía.  
¿Como se atrevía a hablarme así?  
Aunque en el fondo tenia razón, solo me había puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba.  
Escuche como Ryo se iba a su habitación dando un sonoro portazo, dejándome a mi y a mis monstruos en el salon.  
Mis muñecas temblaban. Sabía que no debía hacerles caso, pero necesitaba recuperar el control.  
_Vamos, hazlo. Recupera el control sobre tu cuerpo. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, solo un corte, y todos estos susurros saldrán fuera de tu cabeza. Saldrán de debajo de tu piel..._  
No. Al menos no en casa de Ryo. No podía dejar que me viera débil, cortándome.  
Me levante, aún temblando. Quizá podría llegar al cuarto de Ryo sin desmayarme.  
Estando en su puerta, con el pomo en la mano, pude escuchar unos golpes.  
Abrí la puerta, y allí estaba Ryo apoyado contra la pared, con las manos sangrando. También había manchas de sangre en la pared.  
Estaba sollozando, y pude ver todas las cosas de la habitación por los suelos.  
Él cerró los puños al verme, temblando. Lo miré asustada.

- Intento controlarme, ¿sabes? Pero es muy difícil... - me decía sollozando - Es demasiado difícil para mi. Mi cabeza me dice que haga una cosa, pero mi cuerpo me pide otra. Es tan difícil controlar mis impulsos, no te lo puedes ni imaginar.  
- Si, claro que me lo imagino - intente decirle lo más suavemente posible mientras lo ayudaba a tumbarse en la cama. Aún estaba temblando. - Yo también tengo que luchar cada día contra esto, y se que no es agradable. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, no solo por nosotros, si no por toda la gente que nos quiere.  
- Si, tienes toda la razón...-me susurró el, cerrando los ojos. En pocos minutos estaba dormido.

Me levante con cuidado y me dirigí a lo que pensé que era mi cuarto, y en efecto. Allí me esperaba en la cama un pijama que me quedaría muy holgado. Pero igualmente se veía calentito.  
Me senté y empecé a ponerme el pijama despacio. Me dolía la cabeza de todo lo que había pasado en el día. Yo también me quede dormida en pocos minutos.

Me desperté con un fuerte olor a café y a tostadas. Me froté los ojos y fui a la cocina. Y menuda escena me esperaba.  
Allí estaba Ryo, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos rojos que a mi me parecían demasiado ceñidos. Debería tener auriculares puestos, porque estaba bailando al son de una música que yo no escuchaba.  
Al darse la vuelta y verme, paró de inmediato. Ambos nos sonrojamos.

- Buenos días, supongo. - dije mientras me reía.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? - me pregunto sonriendo, con un deje de vergüenza en la voz. A parte del café y las tostadas, estaba preparando zumo.  
- Lo suficiente para ver ese baile tan sensual - le conteste sentándome en una de las sillas blancas que tenia en la cocina. La verdad es que la casa de Ryo era enorme.  
- No me negarás que bailo muy bien - dijo mientras servia el zumo y el café en tazas -¿Quieres café?  
- Odio el café – contesté, cogiendo el baso de zumo - Y tu baile también.  
- Tan simpática como siempre. - me dijo, preparando mas tostadas - Esta tarde vienen a comer los chicos aquí a casa.  
-¿Ah si?- pregunte desinteresada, dando un pequeño sorbo a mi zumo. Mientras Ryo hacía las tostadas, me fijé en su cuerpo por primera vez.  
Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, ligeramente bronceado y muy fuerte. Podía ver sus abdominales ligeramente marcados en la tripa.  
- Por lo visto Henry quiere decirnos algo...  
-¿Henry? - pregunté. Aquello me había sacado de mis pensamientos de golpe.- Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiere anunciarnos, ¿no?  
- Su boda con Alice...- me susurró antes de que pudiera contestarle. - No te preocupes, hablaré con el en la comida, antes de que pueda decir nada. La comida es dentro de unas horas, así que yo voy a ir arreglándome...  
- ¿Tan pronto? - miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Habíamos dormido mucho.-Voy a casa a por algo de ropa.  
- De eso nada. Ya he ido yo a comprarte un vestido. El tiempo ha mejorado, pero tu sigues sin tener coche y no puedes salir andando.  
- No puedo aceptarlo. Además, tengo que salir para ir al hospital y ver a mi abuela.  
- Mañana por la mañana sin falta te llevaré al hospital, solo si decides aceptar mi vestido como un regalo. - me dijo Ryo sonriéndome. Odiaba eso de el.  
- Esta bien- accedí a regañadientes, refunfuñando.

Poco después nos duchamos, y mientras me secaba el pelo escuche como Ryo entraba en mi cuarto y me dejaba algo sobre la cama. Supuse que era el vestido.  
Salí del baño y al verlo, me quedé pasmada. Era precioso. Era azul cielo, corto y muy escotado. Al lado de la cama también había unos zapatos de tacón, con los que pensé que me caería.  
Mientras me vestía, escuche el timbre de la puerta y como Ryo abría.  
Al salir del cuarto y verme, todos se quedaron callados.  
Ellos también iban muy guapos. Ryo iba trajeado, con una corbata del mismo color que mi vestido.  
Henry también llevaba traje, y Alice llevaba un vestido más corto aún que el mío.  
Jen y Takato fueron los más discretos, como siempre. Pero igualmente iban guapos.

Una vez nos sentamos, Ryo nos pidió a Henry y a mi que lo ayudáramos a traer la comida de la cocina.  
Allí, Ryo le soltó de pronto a Henry:

- Se que has venido a decirnos, y creo que debería hablar contigo antes de un asuntillo...Sin importancia.  
-¿Cómo has sabido de lo que os iba a hablar? - pregunto Henry atónito.  
- Me han llegado rumores. - le contestó Ryo, mirándome. Tal vez buscaba en mis ojos algo de apoyo, por lo que le sonreí débilmente. Odiaba estar en medio de todo aquello, pero tenía que quedarme a ver como reaccionaba Henry. - Verás... El caso es que... No puedes casarte con Alice. Ella...Está esperando un hijo mío.

* * *

**_Aquí el final del capitulo ocho!_**

**_¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia?_**

**_Espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario sobre la historia._**

**_Nos leemos pronto, un beso enorme a todos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

NARRADORA : RIKA

-¿Cómo...? ¿Mi boda? - preguntaba Henry, desorientado.-No venía a hablaros sobre mi boda... ¿Y qué dices de que Alice espera un hijo tuyo? ¿Sera una broma, verdad?  
-No Henry, no es ninguna broma - le contesté despacio, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla lo más alejada posible de Ryo - Ryo se acostó con ella hace tiempo, y bueno...Están esperando un hijo.  
-Si, es cierto. Pero Alice me obligó a acostarme con ella.- dijo Ryo rápidamente.  
- A ver, Ryo. Que ahora nos cuentes la gilipollez de que te obligo a follar con ella ... - le dije duramente mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. Henry tenia los ojos fuera de las órbitas, y parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a levantarse y a pegarse con Ryo.  
- Ella era mi camello. La chica que me suministraba las drogas. Un día estaba tan desesperado...Y ella me dijo que me las daría a cambio de ... Ya sabéis.-nos contó Ryo. Yo le lancé mi mejor mirada asesina, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.

Henry se levanto rápidamente, con los puños apretados. Le agarre por la muñeca, y noté lo nervioso que estaba.  
En ese mismo momento entro Takato, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verle.

- Chicos, ¿queréis que os ayude en algo? Veía que tardabais mucho - nos dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.  
- Sí - contesté yo. Ryo había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero me adelanté. - Tu y Henry llevaos las bebidas, y Ryo y yo nos ocuparemos del resto de la comida.

Una vez que Henry y Takato salieron con las bebidas, me quedé mirando a Ryo.

- Oh, vamos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- me preguntó al ver mi mirada. - Tu misma me dijiste que se lo tenia que contar...  
- ¡Pero no así! Has sido demasiado brusco...¿Has visto como ha reaccionado? Casi te da de hostias aquí mismo...  
- Llámame loco, pero yo en sus ojos veía mucho alivio...Como si ya lo supiera, y solo querría confirmarlo.  
- Definitivamente, estas totalmente loco. - dije totalmente agotada. Ryo se acercó y me dio un abrazo, y yo no pude evitar sonreír y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. A los pocos segundos, me separe un poco y aún sonriendo, le coloqué mejor la corbata. - Deberíamos volver con la comida...  
- Tienes razón.

Ayudada por Ryo, pusimos la comida que faltaba y todos empezamos a comer. Cuando llevábamos unos minutos comiendo, Henry se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a hablar. Le lance una mirada fugaz a Ryo, que miraba a Henry tan preocupada como yo.

- Quería reuniros aquí para contaros algo. - empezó a decir, suspirando. - No es ni mucho menos para anunciaros mi boda, como muchos creíais.-nos miró de reojo.- Venia aquí a deciros... Que la puerta que conduce al mundo digital, ha sido abierta nuevamente.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Jen rompió el silencio:  
- ¿El mundo digital? - preguntó, con un hilo de voz - ¿Estáis completamente seguros?  
- Si.-contestó Henry - Desde que los Digimon aparecieron por primera vez, el padre de Alice ha estado investigando rutas alternativas para poder entrar al mundo digital.  
- ¿Y para que busca el padre de Alice rutas para entrar al mundo digital? - pregunte, desconfiada. No conozco al padre de Alice, pero algo me decía que tampoco es de fiar.  
- ¿Y que quiere decir " rutas alternativas "? - pregunto Takato sin darle tiempo a Henry a contestar a mi pregunta.  
- ¿Cómo vamos a ir al mundo digital sin ningún Digimon? ¿No os parece peligroso ? - pregunto Jen tímidamente.  
- Chicos, calmaos. No podemos responder si habláis todos a la vez. - dijo Henry alzando un poco la voz.  
- ¿Sabéis? Mi padre encuentra a los Digimon criaturas fascinantes. - dijo Alice con un tono soñador, mientras nos miraba - El quiere estudiarlos, y por eso ha creado esas rutas alternativas de las que os hablábamos. Si ayudáis a mi padre con su investigación, no pondrá ningún impedimento en que regreséis al mundo digital a ver otra vez a vuestros...amigos.

Mire a Ryo, el cual no había hablado aún. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras escuchaba a Alice decir todo esto. Ella nos miraba a todos sonriendo.

- Deberíamos pensarlo, pero creo que nuestra respuesta va a ser la misma - dijo Takato emocionado - Todos tenemos muchas ganas de volver a ver otra vez a nuestros Digimon...  
- Aún no nos has explicado que clase de estudios quiere hacer tu padre con los Digimon. - pregunté a Alice, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió aun mas.  
- Más que estudios, quiere hacer experimentos. Averiguar hasta donde pueden llegar a sernos útiles.  
- Pero... ¡Eso es una crueldad! Experimentar con los Digimon como si...  
- Cállate. - me interrumpió ella - Tu no sabes hasta donde podrían sernos útiles. Suiza hasta podamos curar a tu moribunda abuela, ¿sabes? ¡Deberías estarnos un poco agradecida!

Noté como las mejillas me ardían de la ira. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había levantado de la silla y le había tirado un plato de arroz por encima a aquella rubia.

-¡Pero mira que eres ordinaria! - me gritó Alice, levantándose ella también . - Y ademas muy zorra, por lo que cuentan. Andas por ahí arrastrándote por cualquier chico que tengas delante, harías lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieres. ¡Enferma, que estás enferma!  
- ¿Ah si? - le dije, sonriendo. Sabía que una vez empezado esto ya no podría parar. Apreté los puños con fuerza. - ¿Yo soy la arrastrada? ¿¡Yo?! ¡Cuando tu te vas a con Henry por su dinero, y mientras estas esperando un hijo con Ryo!

Todos se quedaron callados, incluida ella. Jen y Takato no me miraban. Ryo estaba sonriendo.  
-¿Vaya, vuelves con mucha fuerza eh? - me dijo Ryo mientras nos miraba, sin dejar de sonreir.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo ahora? Eres un imbécil... - dije mientras corrí a esconderme en el cuarto de Ryo.

Una vez allí me tire encima de la cama, con lagrimas en los ojos. Un segundo más allí y acabaría otra vez tirándome de los pelos con aquella zorra. Pensar en ello hizo que sonriera por un instante.  
Me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama, abrazándome a un cojín.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Ryo entrando en la habitación.- El salón parece una batalla campal por tu culpa..  
-Siento haberte puesto en esta situación... Jen y Takato no debían de haberse enterado así... - dije tímidamente  
-No importa, se acabarían enterando de algún modo. -dijo Ryo mientras escuchábamos un sonoro portazo- Creo que se han marchado ya... ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
-No, gracias...- susurré con un hilo de voz mientras escondía mi cara en el cojín.  
-Tienes una cara realmente bonita como para esconderla debajo de un cojín, princesa – dijo Ryo mientras se sentaba a mi lado con un vaso de lo que creo que es brandy.  
-¿Cómo crees que se tomará Henry esto? ¿Crees que dejará a Alice?  
-Eso espero... - me contestó en un susurro.  
-Yo también... - dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me tumbaba en la cama. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Al poco tiempo me quedé dormida.

_Estoy jadeando. Puedo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio, muy caliente. Se que es el, aunque no puedo ver nada por culpa del antifaz que me tapa los ojos. Tampoco puedo moverme, tengo las manos atadas por encima de mi cabeza con lo que creo que es una corbata. El me quita lo que me queda de ropa de un tirón. Siento sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y puedo escuchar que el también jadea.  
Estás muy guapa así. Indefensa. - me susurra. Quiero librarme de el, pero no puedo moverme por culpa de su peso y de la corbata.  
Noto como entra dentro de mi, muy muy fuerte. Yo grito muy alto. Duele. Agarra mis pechos con las manos y todo el vello de mi piel se eriza._

-Oh por favor, para... - le suplico – Me haces daño...  
-No, nena. Eso es justo lo que me gusta, hacerte daño.

Entra dentro de mi con más fuerza aún, lo que provoca que todo mi cuerpo se arquee debajo de el.  
Estoy sudando. Cada vez más. Y grito muy fuerte cuando noto que se corre con violencia dentro de mí.  
Oh Ryo, por favor... - vuelvo a suplicarle.

* * *

_**Después de un tiempo sin actualizar, aquí vuelvo! **_

_**Miles de gracias a la gente que lee el ric y millones de gracias por los reviews, espero leerlos también en este capitulo.**_

_**¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? **_

_**Espero que la estén disfrutando, un beso enorme. Nos leemos pronto!**_


	10. Chapter 10

NARRADOR: RIKA

-¡Rika, Rika joder! - escuché que gritaba Ryo mientras me zarandeaba. Me desperté de golpe, con el pulso acelerado y sudando.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté asustada.  
-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... ¿Qué era? Tranquila princesa.. -me decía Ryo sonriendo. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.  
-No era nada... -contesté nerviosa. - Debería irme a mi cuarto...

Me levanté con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir y caminé hacia mi cuarto pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener.  
¿Ryo sería capaz de hacer eso?  
**No**, claro que no.  
¿_O sí?_

Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama. Estaba temblando. Ese idiota no me usaría como a Alice, para después dejarme tirada por otra muñeca más perfecta y más vacía.  
La cabeza me daba vueltas.  
¿Cuanto hacía que no comía algo solido?  
Ni siquiera lo recordaba.  
Algo en mi cabeza me gritaba cosas horribles, como siempre.

_Crees que el realmente estaría interesado en alguien como tu? Nunca._

No. Basta.

_Ni siquiera tienes el control sobre tu cuerpo. Das asco._

Para joder. Para.

¿_Cómo__ crees que alguien como el iba a desear tu asqueroso cuerpo?_

No pude evitar salir despacio hacia a la cocina. Muy despacio. Así nadie me escucharía de deshacerme de mis monstruos.  
Abrí el primer cajón que vi.  
Cuchillos demasiado grandes.  
No importa. Estos servirán.

Hipnotizada por mi propio odio hacia mi misma, llegué hasta el baño.  
Me quite la ropa y me quedé mirándome al espejo.  
Aún recordaba todas las tardes perdidas con aquel psiquiatra.  
_-Dibuja en tu cuerpo las zonas que querrías cambiar, Rika.- me decía, semana tras semana._

Cogí el cuchillo con manos firmes. Lo puse sobre la primera de mis costillas y lo hundí hasta que lo sentí lo suficientemente profundo.  
Desde ahí corté hasta mi estomago, y repetí el proceso con el lado opuesto.  
Sonreí ante el espejo admirando mi obra.  
¿_Sabes lo que viene ahora, verdad, pequeña zorra?_

Los puntos negros aparecieron en mi vista antes de poder pensar en una respuesta. Mierda, esta vez me había pasado.

Lo ultimo que recordaba antes de desmayarme fueron unos intensos ojos azules. Ryo?  
No.  
Alce la mano para tocarle, pero no sentí su cara. Aquello que me miraba era suave, y tenía pelo.  
-¿Renamon...? - mustié, antes de desmayarme.

No recuerdo haberme despertado con tanta hambre nunca.  
Me incorporé en la cama mientras veía a mi madre dando paseos por toda la habitación, nerviosa.  
Lo que más me sorprendió es ver a Ryo sentado en una de las sillas, con barba y bastante mal aspecto. Pero aún así, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Rika, cariño!- gritó mi madre al verme – ¡Estás despierta! Oh, cuanto me alegro...  
-Mama, estoy bien... - dije intentando zafarme de su abrazo  
-Vaya, la bella durmiente por fin se ha despertado... - me dijo Ryo levantándose de la silla y sonriéndome. Será imbécil...  
-¿Bella durmiente? - le dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina  
-Has estado durmiendo cuatro días...- me dijo mi madre mirando como Ryo se levantaba y se marchaba. - Hasta luego Ryo, cariño.  
-¿Cuatro días? -susurre- ¿Y cariño?  
-El chico se ha portado muy bien, Rika. - dijo mi madre sentándose en la silla que ocupaba el antes- Ha estado aquí todos estos días...  
-Nadie se lo ha pedido, mama-contesté con dureza  
-Me alegro de que recuperes tu buen humor por momentos, Rika- me dijo Henry mientras entraba en mi cuarto-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-¡Henry!-exclamé sorprendida. Pero claro, el estudiaba medicina y tenía un tío en este hospital..  
-Tienes unas heridas muy feas ahí, Rika. Pero te pondrás bien, solo necesitas reposo.-me dijo sonriendo y sentándose en una silla al lado de la de mi madre. - Ahora lo que te voy a contar necesito hacerlo en privado, lo siento, señora Nonaka.  
-Oh, no pasa nada Henry. Aprovecharé para ir a ducharme y comer algo. Nos vemos, cariño- añadió mirándome  
-Adiós, mama.-dije lanzando una débil sonrisa a mi madre. Esperé hasta que se fuera y miré a Henry -Escucha, si me vas a decir que tengo que comer o necesito psicólogos abstente, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces y...  
-No se trata de eso.-me cortó Henry. Lo miré sorprendida-Vengo a hablarte sobre los Digimon...  
-Adelante...- susurré emocionada  
-Verás, ya os contamos durante la cena que el padre de Alice estaba estudiando y creando rutas alternativas para ver a nuestros compañeros... Pues bien, una de esas rutas está actualmente en funcionamiento. Verás, creemos que...  
-Ya lo sé. Creo que vi a Renamon en el apartamento de Ryo, antes de desmayarme... ¿Ella está bien?  
-Rika, eso es imposible... -susurró Henry con mucho cuidado. Me tomó de las manos.  
-Henry, yo la vi. Vi sus ojos, pude tocarla. -contesté enfadada, soltando sus manos.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Henry me miró disculpándose y fue a abrir. Quien sea que llamó a la puerta no entró, solo se limitó a susurrarle a Henry unas cuantas frases.  
_  
-Henry, tienes que venir rápido. Te necesitamos allí cuanto antes.  
-Ahora no puedo. Estoy con una amiga, ha sufrido un grave accidente y no puedo dejarla aquí.  
-Eso no es importante. -me sentí irritada al escuchar eso. __¿Quién__ se cree que es ese tipo? - Están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, Henry.  
-No voy a dejarla aquí. __Quien__ sabe si ese degenerado vuelve a verla. No puede estar a solas con el, quien sabe lo que haría...  
-Henry, no digas tonterías.  
__-¿Cuál__ es el problema?-susurró Henry irritado.  
-Verás, ella está reaccionado mal a la medicación... Muy mal.  
__-¿Qué?__¿__A que te refieres? - esta vez parecía asustado. Mi curiosidad aumentaba por momentos.  
-Está muy grave, delira y reacciona violentamente a todo. No sabemos que ha podido ir mal después de los trasplantes...  
-Está bien, ahora mismo voy.  
_  
Henry entró en la habitación, y yo intenté parecer distraída mirando por la ventana.

-Has tardado -dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa -¿Quién era?  
-Eh, un amigo. -contestó nervioso. Vaya, así que era un chico, ¿eh? -Ahora tengo que irme, pero después volveré a verte. Si me necesitas o pasa algo, llámame. Tu móvil está en la mesita.  
-Ibas a seguir hablándome de los Digimon, ¿verdad? -pregunté antes de que pudiera salir. El me miró e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Estuve un buen rato dándole vueltas a la conversación que había escuchado minutos antes. Trasplantes? Negué con la cabeza pensando que serían cosas del hospital. Al poco tiempo me llegó un mensaje al móvil.

Ryo: ¿Todo va bien? He visto a Henry salir apresuradamente del hospital.  
Rika: Tengo la sensación de que me estás espiando.  
Ryo: Solo me preocupo por ti, princesa. Pero puede ser. Una chica tan guapa no debería estar tan sola en una habitación tan fría como la de un hospital.  
Rika: No se te ocurra venir.  
Ryo: Tranquila, ya hay alguien que me ha hecho desistir de esa idea.

Miré el móvil extrañada. ¿A que demonios podría referirse?

Rika: ¿Ha pasado algo que debería saber?  
Ryo: ¿Ahora tú te dedicas a espiarme a mi?

Solté el móvil encima de la cama. Este Ryo era un imbécil, y yo no estaba para sus tonterías. Al poco tiempo se me ocurrió una idea. Quizá Ryo supiera algo más de los Digimon. Quizá Henry había hablado con el antes que conmigo.

Rika: Ryo, ¿sabes algo de los Digimon?  
Ryo: Algo me había contado tu amigo el médico, sí.  
Rika: Cuéntamelo.  
Ryo: Está bien, señora mandona. Aunque es muy raro que precisamente tú no lo sepas aún...  
Rika: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Ryo: La verdad, no entraré mucho en detalles. Pero lo que están haciendo con los Digimon no es muy agradable...

La cabeza me daba vueltas y más vueltas. Ahora lo entendía todo.  
La reacción de Henry al decirle que había visto a Renamon, el querer contarme algo importante, los susurros con la persona extraña de antes, las reacciones médicas. Los trasplantes.  
Mierda.

Hijo de puta.  
Tenía que ir cuanto antes a sacar a Renamon de allí.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y por comentar! :_3

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que los que estan leyendo por primera vez se aventuren a comentar, nos leemos pronto! _

_Un beso enorme a todos! _


	11. Chapter 11

NARRADOR: RIKA

Cogí mi bolso que descansaba sobre la mesita, metí el móvil dentro y bajé al aparcamiento rezando para que los médicos no repararan en que había desaparecido.  
Estaba tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que no alcancé a ver a un hombre con el que me choqué.  
-Perdona, voy algo distraída -murmuré sin ni si quiera mirarlo mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso las llaves del coche.  
-¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte ir sola? -me contestó el. Me di la vuelta asustada, buscando aquella voz tan familiar.  
-¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir aquí?-le pregunte mientras se apoyaba en mi coche- No necesito a nadie, puedo ir sola.  
-No pienso dejar que vayas sola- contestó más serio de lo habitual.  
-Está bien, Akiyama, solo por hoy. No te acostumbres... -le dije fríamente mientras subíamos al coche. - Muéstrame donde tienen a Renamon.

Ryo fue dándome indicaciones algo más de media hora, hasta que llegamos a una lujosa casa a las afueras.  
Nunca me imaginé algo así.  
Estaba tan nerviosa que Ryo tubo que ayudarme a bajar por el sendero que conducía hacia la casa, a pesar de mis protestas.

-Muy bien, ya hemos llegado.-susurró con un hilo de voz- ¿Piensas irrumpir allí, sin más?  
-Sí. -contesté. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que no tenía muchas posibilidades de entrar allí, y menos por la fuerza. Todo esto era una estupidez, pero tenía que sacar a Renamon de allí.  
-Allá vamos entonces... - dijo Ryo mientras me cogía de la mano aún más fuerte. Se la solté de inmediato. El me miró con media sonrisa mientras llamaba a la puerta de aquella maravilla de casa.

Nos abrió un hombre con un traje negro, muy de película de acción. Nos preguntó nuestros nombres, y fue a llamar a Henry. A los pocos minutos se presentó allí, con gesto cansado y preocupado.

-No sabía que supierais donde vivo.. - Henry miró de arriba a abajo a Ryo- ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas, Rika? No debiste salir del hospital, aún estás muy débil y...  
-¿Nos dejarías pasar a tomar algo? -pregunte con aire inocente. Necesitaba entrar allí y en un descuido, encontrar a Renamon.- Ryo y yo tenemos que anunciar algo...  
-Claro, ¿podemos pasar?-dijo Ryo cogiendo de nuevo mi mano. Por mucho que quisiera soltarla tenía que seguir con el juego. Henry nos miró extrañado y se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar.  
Nos guió hasta un amplio salón donde nos sentamos en unos sofás de cuero.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que queríais hablar? Tengo mucho trabajo últimamente...-nos dedicó una triste sonrisa.  
-Solo veníamos a ver como estaba Alice con su bebe, ya sabes, como Ryo juega un papel importante aquí... -contesté mirándolo con dureza. Ryo empezó a darme golpecitos en los nudillos con la punta de los dedos, nervioso.  
-Eh, perdónala...Rika últimamente está bastante alterada, Henry. - sonreí con ironía. - Sólo veníamos a anunciar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Por si os apetece venir...

¿_Fiesta de cumpleaños? Ryo es tan idiota a veces... -pensé._

-¿Puedo ir al baño? -pregunté sonriendo. Henry me miró desconcertado mientras me indicaba por donde tenía que ir.

Está era mi oportunidad.  
Fui en dirección al baño, pero antes de entrar tomé una desviación buscando el sótano.  
Algo me decía que lo encontraría allí.  
No se puede esconder un laboratorio en ningún otro lugar, ¿no?  
Pensándolo bien, todo esto era una jodida locura.  
¿Por qué querrían experimentar con los Digimon?  
Justo en la cuarta puerta que abrí encontré mi respuesta. Allí estaba el sótano.  
Bajé las escaleras despacio, conteniendo la respiración.  
Mierda, tenía que haberme abrigado más, mi cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente. No se si a causa del frió o de los nervios.

Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, las lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara al ver el cuerpo de Renamon en una cúpula de cristal, rodeada por un líquido cristalino. Varios tubos entraban y salían de ella.  
¿Qué coño estaban haciendo con mi camarada?  
Avancé despacio y posé mi mano en el frió cristal. Renamon abrió los ojos al instante.  
¡Estaba reaccionando a mi contacto!  
Sonreí.  
-Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo. -me dí la vuelta para buscar como sacarla de allí. Pero lo único que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos desde el suelo, dolorida, con la respiración entre cortada.  
-Eres una zorra, ¿lo sabes? Pero no vas a salir de aquí con vida. ¡NADIE PUEDE SABER DE ESTO!  
-Estás loca si crees que voy a permitírtelo, Alice. - la dije aún jadeando, con una sonrisa.  
-¡Silencio! -me gritó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pistola. Me estaba apuntando con ella. Joder.

_**Mientras tanto, en el salón.**_

NARRADOR: RYO

-¿A que coño habéis venido, Ryo?  
-Ya te lo he dicho, solo a anunciar mi cumpleaños.- sonreí. Espero que la pelirroja no tarde mucho...  
-¿Realmente piensas que voy a creerme eso?  
-Piensa lo que quieras, Henry -lo miré fríamente. Mierda, Rika. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?  
-¿No está tardando mucho Rika para haber ido al baño?-dijo Henry nervioso, mirando en dirección al baño.  
-No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que ya no tenéis nada que ocultar, Henry. Tu y la loca de tu prometida deberíais dejar en paz a los Digimon... -antes que pudiera acabar la frase Henry había salido disparado. Yo le seguí esperando que Rika se encontrara bien.

Bajamos por un sótano oscuro y frío, y allí estaban Rika y Alice, que la estaba apuntando con una pistola.  
Lo ultimo que hice fue sin pensar. Ver esa escena me aterrorizó.  
Me puse entre Rika y la pistola, y escuché un fuerte ruido para después sentir el dolor más fuerte de mi vida.  
Se me nublo la vista a causa del dolor y caí al suelo.  
Sólo podía escuchar una voz lejana pronunciando mi nombre...

NARRADORA: RIKA

Segundos antes de que esa zorra me disparara, cerré los ojos. Pero no sentí nada.  
Al volver a abrirlos vi a Ryo tirado en el suelo, en mitad de un charco de sangre.  
No podía creerlo. Las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos sin querer.

-Ryo... ¡Ryo joder! -grité mientras lo zarandeaba- ¡Joder despierta!  
-Rika, tranquila, yo soy médico y... -escuché que me susurraba Henry.  
-¡No joder, no! Ryo por favor despierta, no me hagas esto pedazo de imbécil...  
-Nosotros lo trataremos, se pondrá bien...  
-Vosotros no le tocaréis ni un solo pelo, ¡panda de locos! -grité agarrándome lo más fuerte que pude a el. Me estaba dando un fuerte ataque de ansiedad.

Vi como Henry se arrodillaba a mi lado, y después noté un pinchazo en mi hombro seguido por un fuerte mareo.

Me desperté en una habitación totalmente blanca, sobre una cama con sábanas de un tacto muy agradable. No recordaba que hacía allí hasta que vi las manchas de sangre en mis manos y ropa.  
¡Ryo!  
Me levanté e intenté abrir la puerta, sin éxito. Hice lo mismo con la ventana, pero tampoco pude abrirla. Me tenían totalmente encerrada.

-¡Henry! -grité aporreando la puerta-¡Sácame de aquí, quiero ver a Ryo y a Renamon! ¡Quiero saber si están bien! ¡Déjame verlos!  
-Señorita Nonaka, soy Ryan, el guardia de seguridad del señor Wong. Me ha dicho que debe ducharse y descansar, y que tiene ropa limpia en el armario. -me dijo una voz a través de la puerta, con un fuerte acento americano.  
-¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Quiero ver a mis amigos! -grite mientras seguía aporreando la puerta. Las manos me dolían.  
-El señor Wong me ha ordenado obligarla yo mismo si usted desobedecía, señorita Nonaka. Así que si no quiere que entre yo y la duche por la fuerza, es mejor que se duche usted sola.

Retrocedí. No pensaba dejar que nadie me duchara como si fuera una cría. Allí estaban todos realmente locos.

-¿Si me ducho y me visto podré ir a ver a mis amigos? -pregunté en un susurro.  
-Quizá.

Me metí despacio en la ducha, dejando en el suelo la ropa manchada de sangre.  
Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar llorar otra vez.  
Maldito Akiyama, ¡yo me las estaba arreglando muy bien sola! ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto?  
Me quité la sangre de las manos y del cuerpo muy despacio. Por primera vez me vi las heridas sobre las costillas y el estomago. Aún tenía los puntos.  
Me pasé las manos por encima, rozando los cortes con los dedos.  
Me estaba mareando por momentos por culpa del vapor de la ducha. El agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero yo no la soportaba más fría. Mi cuerpo se congelaría.  
Salí de la ducha y me vestí. Un pantalón y una chaqueta de chándal demasiado holgadas para mi. Aún así agradecí el calor que me proporcionaban.  
Toqué a la puerta llamando a Ryan, pero nadie contestó. Quizá no estaba.  
Así que decidí tumbarme en la cama a esperar que volviera.

_Hacía ya un año que la luz de sus ojos se había desvanecido por completo. Ryo Akiyama, el chico que había dado su vida por proteger la mía, había desaparecido.  
Me acerqué a su tumba despacio, arrodillándome._

-¿Como estás, Akiyama? -susurré mientras acariciaba su lápida. -Seguro que en el cielo no se está tan mal. Yo he pedido el día libre en el trabajo para venir a verte, aunque eso tu ya lo sabes. Estoy segura de que me miras desde ahí arriba. He venido a pedirte perdón. Perdón por ser la culpable de que ya no estés aquí.  
" He venido a decirte que todos te echamos de menos. Pero que algún día nos volveremos a ver, espero que no me guardes rencor.  
Quiero decirte también que sueño contigo muchas noches. Creo que eres tú el que se cuela en mis sueños de vez en cuando.  
Quiero decirte también... Oh, mierda. Me prometí no llorar y mírame.  
Sólo quiero que sepas que pienso todas las noches en ti. Cada una de ellas. Miro arriba, a las estrellas, y sé que tu me estarás mirando desde alguna de ellas.  
Lloro por ti todas las noches, hasta quedarme dormida.  
Ser la causa de tu muerte es un peso demasiado grande que yo no puedo llevar, intento ser fuerte, intento que la Rika de antes vuelva. Pero es imposible.  
Es imposible porque me miro al espejo y todas las cicatrices que surcan mi cuerpo me recuerdan a ti.  
A ti y a tus ojos azules, a ti y a tu estúpida sonrisa.  
A ti, maldito Akiyama.  
Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y que algún día pueda perdonarme a mi misma. "

Me levanté después de dar un beso a la lápida, dispuesta a irme a casa. Estaba empezando a llover.

* * *

_Buenas a todos! :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! :3_

_Mil gracias por los reviews, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto! _

_Un besazo enorme a todos!_

_P.D.: Estaba pensando en cuando acabe el fic, escribir otro un poco más extenso sobre la enfermedad de Ryo y la de Rika, ¿que les parecería? :3_


	12. Chapter 12

NARRADOR: RIKA

Me desperté sudando, pero temblando a la vez.  
Me había quedado dormida encima de la cama, y el frío estaba haciendo que me dolieran los huesos. Había un plato de arroz en mi mesita y un vaso de agua. No pensaba probar aquello.  
Me levanté mareada, y tuve que ayudarme en las paredes para llegar a la puerta.

-Ryan... ¿Donde está Ryo? ¿Y Renamon? ¿Se encuentran bien? -pregunté con un hilo de voz  
-El señor Akiyama no puede venir ahora, señorita Nonaka. Le sugiero que coma algo de arroz que le hemos preparado.  
-¡No!-grite, dándole más puñetazos a la puerta-¡Quiero verlos!

Esta vez no obtuve respuesta. Me senté en la cama, abatida, pensando si Ryo aún seguiría con vida. Había perdido mucha sangre. No pude evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por mi rostro, aunque me las sequé rápidamente al escuchar como se abría la puerta.

-Ryo... -susurre desde la cama. El sonrío. Podía verle las vendas debajo de la camiseta.  
-Me esperaba otro recibimiento, como un abrazo, un beso, unos bombones... -dijo el sentándose a mi lado. Me acarició la cara.  
-Eres un imbécil...- mis lagrimas volvieron a caerse. Estaba temblando de los nervios. Pero en el fondo me alegraba de verle bien.- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?  
-Oh, Rika Nonaka preocupada por mi... Debo haber muerto y estoy en el cielo. - mierda. Había dicho eso sin querer. Igualmente sonreí débilmente- Estás muy fría sabes...  
-Yo... Me he dormido sin querer encima de la cama... - contesté. Le acaricié la herida despacio. -¿Te ha operado Henry?  
-Bueno, si a eso se le llama operar... Sólo ha quitado la bala y ha cosido, y de una manera muy rudimentaria me temo...  
-¿Te ha operado aquí en casa? ¿Y la anestesia y las transfusiones?-pregunté asustada.  
-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo... -apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y suspiré. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas... Sentí como me acariciaba el pelo, pero no me aparté. Era agradable.  
-¿Sabes algo de Renamon?-pregunté incorporándome.  
-No...Solo que esta reaccionando verdaderamente mal a lo que sea que le estén haciendo...-miró el plato y el vaso de mi mesita- ¿Y esa comida? ¿No la piensas probar?  
-No, yo... - balbuceaba mientras Ryo apartaba la mirada con tristeza. - Sí  
-¿Sí? -esta vez me miro sorprendido.  
-Sí. -suspiré. Hacía días que no comía algo sólido. Me vendría bien para al menos no caerme al intentar andar. Cogí mi plato y empecé a comer, despacio. -¿A ti también te han dado esta comida tan asquerosa?  
-No. -contestó. La pregunta le provocó una carcajada.- No me han dado nada de comer, Rika.  
-Muy bien, entonces nos lo comeremos a medias. No me lo iba a acabar igualmente...

Los veinte minutos siguientes los pasamos riendo y comiendo. Algo muy raro entre nosotros. Ryo me contaba como había sido su operación, y yo ponía cara de asco en algunas partes.

-Te sienta bien comer, ¿sabes? - me dijo sonriendo. - Ya no estás tan fría...  
-No, en realidad no me sienta nada bien comer... -me tumbé en la cama. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Ahora me va a doler demasiado el estomago, sabes... -dije cerrando los ojos. El estomago ya me había empezado a dar molestias. Sentí como el se tumbaba a mi lado. -¿Qué haces?  
-Tranquila, reina. Solo quiero descansar un poco, si lo prefieres puedo irme al sofá. Pero como estoy tan malito con mi herida, pues...  
-Eso es chantaje. -dije mientras me echaba todas las mantas encima.- Sólo por esta vez, y no se te ocurra acercarte a mi.  
-Entendido, reina. -se metió debajo de las mantas conmigo. Al poco tiempo noté que se quedo dormido.  
Abrí los ojos y lo miré mientras dormía. Estaba realmente guapo, parecía mucho más joven. Despreocupado. Le acaricié la cara suavemente y se removió, buscando otra vez mi contacto. Me alejé un poco. Tanta proximidad con el me ponía nerviosa.  
Escuché como abrían la puerta, y cerré los ojos de inmediato.  
Escuché los pasos de dos personas.

_-Duermen. -dijo la primera voz. -¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos ahora?  
-Los mantendremos encerrados aquí hasta que se nos ocurra que hacer con ellos... -dijo la segunda voz. Era Henry.  
-¿Los dejaremos juntos?  
-No, mañana con la escusa de curar la herida de Ryo lo mantendremos lejos de ella. No volverá a verla._

Cuando noté que tanto Henry como el hombre que lo acompañaba habían salido de la habitación, zarandeé a Ryo para que se despertara. Pero al parecer no estaba dormido.

-¿Has escuchado todo?-susurré sin levantarme de la cama aún.  
-Sí, pero no hay de que preocuparse.  
-¿Estás loco? Visto lo visto no creo que quieran hacernos nada bueno.  
-¿Alguna vez dejarás que acabe las frases?-suspiró resignado, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña llave plateada.-Se la robé al tipo que me trajo aquí.  
-Eso es estupendo...-susurré, admirada. Parecía que al fin y al cabo Ryo no era tan estúpido.

-¿Crees que algo malo les ha pasado?-preguntaba con desesperación. No había parado de llamar a Rika en toda la mañana, pero ella no había contestado. Y ella siempre cogía el teléfono. Incluso había intentado llamar a Ryo, pero este tampoco contestaba sus llamadas.  
-Tranquila, Juri.-le decía Takato, intentando calmarla. La cogió de la mano y la llevó dulcemente al sofá. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.-Seguro que ambos están de escapada romántica por ahí...  
-Para nada. Yo conozco a Rika, y se que ella contestaría mis llamadas... Además, no se iría por ahí con ese tonto de Akiyama.  
-Juri...-susurró Takato, mirándola asombrado. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así.  
-Lo siento, Takato...-suspiró, frotándose los ojos. Marcó otra vez ambos números en su móvil, pero ninguno contestó.-Son los nervios...¿Crees que si llamamos a Henry el sabrá algo?  
-¿Y por qué debería Henry saber algo de Rika?  
-Bueno-dijo Juri, encogiendo sus hombros.-Henry siempre pareció muy interesado en Rika...  
-Está bien.-asintió Takato. Era la ultima carta que les quedaba por jugar. Juri marcó el número de Henry, y al tercer tono la voz tranquila y serena de Henry contestó.  
-Eh, hola, Henry. Perdona por molestarte tan tarde.-decía Juri, incomoda. Takato la sonrió para darla ánimos.-Pero hace bastante tiempo que intento comunicarme con Rika. También llamé a Ryo, pero no me lo cogió tampoco. Quería preguntarte si tu sabías algo de ellos dos...  
-La verdad es que no.-contestó Henry- He estado muy ocupado hoy, no he tenido tiempo para nada casi nada. ¿Y dices que Ryo tampoco contesta al móvil? Eso si que es extraño.  
-Sí, pensé que el podría saber algo de ella. Ya sabes, siempre coge el móvil y me pareció muy raro que no lo hiciera. Pero al no contestar Ryo tampoco empecé a preocuparme...-explicaba Juri.  
-Realmente siento no ser de ayuda, Juri.  
-No importa.-contestó esta, abatida.  
-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Ryo la tenga retenida contra su voluntad?-aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría a Juri. Takato la miraba sin comprender.  
-Yo...No había pensado...-balbuceaba Juri, sin saber que decir.  
-Ryo es un desequilibrado, y eso no le hace bien a Rika. Quizá ella quiso marcharse y el, en un ataque de locura, la tenga retenida.-decía Henry-Ya sabéis lo mal que se quedó después de su operación, y su adicción a las drogas no es ningún misterio para nadie.  
-Pero...En ese caso...¡Hay que llamar a la policía, Henry!-decía Juri, histérica.  
-Tranquila, déjalo todo a mi cargo. Cuando haya noticias no dudaré en llamarte.  
-Está bien Henry. Gracias, eres siempre tan atento. Espero noticias tuyas. -Juri colgó el teléfono, y tras explicarle todo lo sucedido a Takato, se quedaron allí sin más. Esperando que Henry no les trajera malas noticias.

-Muy bien, preciosa. Es hora de salir.-dijo Ryo, después de estar unos minutos apoyado en la puerta, escuchando. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.  
-Vamos, date prisa. -susurré yo, mirando como Ryo entraba la llave en la cerradura, girándola despacio. Abrió la puerta sin hacer el más leve sonido y ambos salimos. No había nadie y la casa estaba en penumbra, debía de ser muy tarde ya. Tras un rato buscando la salida, Ryo dio con la puerta principal. Yo miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, lo que me hizo chocar con Ryo.

-Será estúpido.¿Por qué se habrá detenido tan brusco?-pensé, mirando hacia la puerta. Y allí encontré mi respuesta.

Henry nos estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

* * *

**_Mil gracias por todos los reviews :3 Me animan muchisimo a seguir escribiendo._**

**_Ya está la otra historia en proceso, tengo escritos un par de capitulos ya y en nada que termine esta historia me pondré a subir la otra, gracias por todo el apoyo!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, espero que nos leamos pronto!_**

**_Un beso enorme!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Buenas! _**

**_En este capitulo también hay cambio de narrador, espero que no quede muy confuso!_**

* * *

NARRADOR: RIKA

-No creas que has sido astuto al quitarle la llave a mi guarda, Akiyama.-Henry lo miró con desprecio, y este tragó saliva.-Fuera os espera un coche, con todo lo que necesitáis para salir de la ciudad por un tiempo. No volváis, y no se os ocurra hacer preguntas. Y tampoco creas que hago esto por ti, Akiyama.  
-¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?-preguntó Ryo, desafiante.-No es necesario que diga que no me fio de ninguno de vosotros...  
-Porque no tenéis otra opción. Si Alice os ve aquí, no dudes en que os matará de la forma más cruel que encuentre.-contestó Henry, entregándome las llaves del coche.-Daos prisa.

Después de decirnos eso, desapareció por un pasillo. Ryo me miró y soltó un bufido.

-No me gusta esto.-me dijo cogiendo mi mano y abriendo la puerta. El frío tardó poco en congelarme, así que al momento estaba temblado, por lo que nos apresuramos a entrar al coche. Era negro y espacioso, y al instante me pregunté de donde había sacado Henry un coche así, y si Alice se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido.-Mi coche...  
-¿Qué?  
-Este es mi coche, Rika.  
-¿El que estrellaste?-le pregunté irónicamente. El asintió. Me quedé mirando la casa con gesto preocupado, y para mi disgusto el se dio cuenta.  
-¿Qué te pasa, nena?  
-No puedo irme, Ryo. Renamon... -se me quebró la voz al recordar todo eso.  
-Tranquila. Volveré a por ella mañana, te lo prometo preciosa. Confía en mi.-me lo decía tan lleno de confianza que no pude evitar ceder.  
-¿Prefieres que conduzca yo?-pregunté mirando la herida de su hombro. Aun que ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Claro que no, aún no estoy tan tullido.-me miró y sonrió. Yo le desvié la mirada, sonrojada.-Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi, preciosa.  
-Es obvio que tenemos que ir a avisar a Takato y a Juri... -dije después de que Ryo llevara un rato conduciendo, sin rumbo fijo.  
-Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza. Necesito dormir.  
-¿Pero tu eres idiota?-pregunté, furiosa.-¡Tenemos que ir a avisar a Takato y Juri! Y a nuestros padres. Deben estar tan preocupados...  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y que piensas decirles cuando lleguemos? "Hola chicos.¿Sabéis a que se dedican Henry y Alice en su tiempo libre? A experimentar con Digimon y a secuestrar gente.¿No es fascinante?"-dijo Ryo, notablemente molesto. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en los minutos siguientes. El se limitaba a conducir sin rumbo, y yo a mirar por la ventanilla.  
-Bueno,¿y piensas conducir hasta que se acabe la gasolina?-pregunté fríamente, sin ni si quiera mirarlo.-Además, tengo que llamar a mis padres. Ya te lo he dicho.  
-Está bien.-me contestó bruscamente.-Conozco un motel cerca de aquí.

Después de diez minutos de conducir en medio de un incomodo silencio, llegamos al motel. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar motel. Nunca había visto algo tan cutre y destartalado. Pero aún así no puse ninguna pega, supongo que el lo habría hecho para que nadie pudiera encontrarnos. Desde luego no se les ocurriría de mirar allí. Entramos y mientras Ryo pagaba nuestra habitación, yo cogí el móvil para llamar a mi madre. Henry nos había dejado nuestros teléfonos en la guantera del coche. Me lo cogió de inmediato.

-Pero bueno Rika,¿sabes las horas que son y lo preocupados que estamos todos por ti?-me dijo mi madre, totalmente enfadada.-¡Ni una llamada, ni una nota! En el trabajo todos me preguntaban por ti, y tu amigo Takato ha venido a casa contándome no se que historia rara sobre que alguien te tenía en su casa y no te dejaba ir. ¡Incluso se ha puesto a llorar allí! Claro que yo le he dicho que nadie podría tenerte nunca contra tu voluntad, que tu nunca lo permitirías. ¿Verdad, Rika?  
-Claro, mamá.-dije totalmente conmocionada. ¿Entonces Takato ya sabía sobre las intenciones de Henry?- Estoy bien. Solo quería avisarte que voy a pasar unos días fuera...  
-¿Unos días fuera?-preguntó, totalmente extrañada.  
-Sí, necesito despejarme un poco del trabajo y todo eso... Necesito tiempo para mi.-contesté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Vi como Ryo hizo señas para que subiera con el a la habitación. Y si el motel daba asco, la habitación daba más asco aún.  
-Está bien Rika...¿Pero no vendrás a casa a por tus cosas?  
-Sí, claro. Mañana pasaré a por ellas. Adiós mama, mañana nos vemos.-colgué el teléfono de inmediato, sin darla tiempo a que dijera nada más.-Mi madre ya está sospechando algo,¡y todo por la culpa de esta estupidez!  
-Dale las gracias al imbécil de tu amiguito Henry. Gracias a el estamos aquí.-contestó Ryo, tumbándose en la cama dándome la espalda.  
-Estamos aquí gracias a que un paranoico llamado Ryo no quiere ir a nuestras casas, ni si quiera a las de nuestros amigos.-grité furiosa. Ya me estaba hartando de todo aquello. Parecía sacado de una serie de televisión. Me crucé de brazos en medio de la habitación, esperando que el se levantara y recobrara la poca cordura que tenía, para poder irnos a casa.  
-¡Por mi puedes marcharte cuando quieras! Siento que este no sea el castillo que esperabas, ni que este sea el nivel de vida que acostumbras tener. Pero no pienso permitir que ninguna psicópata rubia vuelva a hacernos daño, ¿entiendes?

No dije nada más. Sabía que el dolor lo estaba matando. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con el de su pierna, si no que a eso se le había sumado el dolor en el hombro. Suspiré y me tumbé a su lado en la cama, sobre las sábanas amarillentas, con un poco de reparo. El no se movió ni un milímetro, pero lo prefería así. Poco después, el cansancio me pudo y me quedé totalmente dormida.

Me desperté sudando y con un miedo intenso en todo el cuerpo. Creo que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no recordaba exactamente sobre que. Me temblaban las piernas, no se si de frío o de nervios, pero me volteé en la cama tratando de calmarme. Solo había sido una puta pesadilla.

-¿Ryo?-le llamé, al darme cuenta de que no estaba en la cama. Miré por todo la habitación, sin éxito. Ryo se había marchado. Y me aterraba pensar que había ido a por Renamon el solo.

NARRADOR: RYO

Eran las cinco. Hacía frío, más que otras mañanas. Por eso fui a casa a por dos chaquetas, una para mi y otra para la pelirroja. La verdad es que me sentí como un verdadero gilipollas por lo de la noche anterior, y debería darla las gracias por aguantarme de esa manera. Había salido a comprar algo de comida y cigarrillos. Saludé al dependiente del motel al entrar, que desayunaba mirando distraído la televisión.  
Entré en la habitación despacio, intentando no hacer ruido.

-¡Eres un pedazo de imbécil, Ryo Akiyama! -me gritó una enfurecida Rika, acercándose a mi y dándome puñetazos en el brazo.-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola en este asqueroso motel?  
-He traído chocolate... -solo acerté a decir esa estupidez, mientras ella seguía dándome en el brazo. Solté las bolsas en un rincón. Ella seguía mirándome enfadada.-Solo había salido a comprar comida y a por las chaquetas. -miré hacia la cama, donde descansaban ambas chaquetas.- Y a hablar con Takato y Juri. Tu querías hacerlo ayer, así que he ido hace un rato.  
-¿Pero tu que tienes en la cabeza, Akiyama? -me preguntó furiosa.- ¡Son casi las seis de la mañana!  
-Me han contado algunas cosas muy interesantes, ¿sabes?-pregunté mientras me encendía un cigarro. Me senté en la cama.  
-Sí... Mi madre anoche me contó que Takato había ido a mi casa preguntando por mi. Diciendo que alguien me tenía retenida en su casa...-me dijo mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Así que supongo que ya sabían lo de Henry...  
-No exactamente. -me miró extrañada.- Creían que era **YO** el que te tenía en alguna especie de secuestro. Cortesía de tu amigo Henry, claro. Les contó en una llamada telefónica que yo te tenía en mi casa y no te dejaba salir.  
-Pero Ryo, eso es una...  
-Oh no, aún hay más.-interrumpí su frase, intentando que no se notara el enfado en mi voz.- Según me ha contado Jen, se han tragado toda esa historia por que me ven "con un interés desmedido en ti" Palabras textuales.  
-Ryo...  
-¿En serio parezco un acosador?  
-Bueno-me dijo ella, ya enfadada, frunciendo los labios.-Si que tienes cierta tendencia al acoso.  
-Pero soy un acosador muy guapo, no lo niegues.-la dije, intentando calmar el ambiente. Por suerte, ella se tranquilizó un poco. Hasta creí ver una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios. Así que solté una carcajada y me tumbé en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.  
-Creí que ibas a ir a por Renamon tu solo...-me susurró ella, aún de pie en la habitación. Se quedó en silencio, esperando mi respuesta. Pero solo me limité a suspirar y seguir con la mirada perdida en las manchas del techo. ¿Había sonado decepcionada? No. Parecía incluso asustada. Pero Rika Nonaka no se asustaba nunca. O al menos nunca lo demostraría. Di otra silenciosa calada a mi cigarrillo.  
-Pronto, nena. Lo prometo. Déjame pensar en algo...  
-No puedo esperar más. Quien sabe que le estarán haciendo...

Y dejando esa frase en el aire, ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Las lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por mi rostro. Lagrimas de impotencia, de rabia. Pero claro, ella ya no podía verme. Estaba absorta mirando por la ventana, más pálida que de costumbre. Me sequé las lagrimas rápidamente y me incorporé en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Qué hay tan interesante ahí fuera?-la pregunté intentando que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no me quebrara la voz. Pero ella no me contestó, seguía mirando por la ventana. Sorprendida, con la boca entre abierta. Me situé a un lado de ella, y miré también a través de la ventana. Una densa niebla se formaba a las afueras del motel, en un descampado que había unos metros lejos de allí, y no se podía ver más allá de ella. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago. Todos los problemas que rondaban por mi mente se disiparon unos segundos. Rika me miró, con el ceño fruncido. Pero su mirada me decía que ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo.  
-Seguro que es una casualidad...-susurró ella sin apartar la vista de la niebla, contestando a mi pregunta no formulada.  
-Claro que no Rika, es un camp...  
-Ryo, esto es una casualidad y ya está.-me dijo ella tajantemente, apretando su brazo derecho con la mano. Temblaba ligeramente.-Es invierno, y es normal que haya un poco de niebla... Es imposible que eso sea... En fin-negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué crees que Yamaki no nos ha llamado aún?-la pregunté cambiando de tema. No quería que pensara más en Renamon, aunque fuera inevitable. Yo también echaba de menos a Cyberdramon, pero sabía que lamentándome más por ello no conseguiría nada.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ryo. Quizá ya no nos necesiten...-contestó ella, sin dejar de mirar la niebla con gesto abatido. Se estrechó aún más fuerte los brazos, que descansaban aún sobre su pecho. De repente, el móvil de Rika empezó a sonar. Yo puse mi mejor cara de "Te lo dije" y ella me lanzó una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.  
-¿Diga?-preguntó ella. Después de unos segundos, asintió y colgó el teléfono.  
-¿Y bien? Ya te dije que Yamaki nos estaría llamando de un momento a otro...  
-No era Yamaki, Ryo.-me dijo ella despacio.- Era Henry.

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo trece?**_

_**Espero que les siga gustando la historia, y de nuevo mil gracias por los reviews, no saben lo mucho que me alegran el día! ^^**_

_**Un beso enorme a todos, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto! **_


	14. Chapter 14

NARRADOR: RIKA

Me quedé mirándolo despacio, pensando sobre cual podría ser su reacción. Pero el solo se limitó a volver a sentarse en la cama mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Solo quería avisarnos de que Yamaki nos espera, que nos demos toda la prisa que podamos.-le dije después de un rato en silencio. El me miró y asintió, y ambos nos pusimos en camino poco después.

Tras un recorrido donde el silencio reinaba por parte de ambos, llegamos a las negras y altas torres donde residía Hypnos. Son tan frías como las recordaba. Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió mi cuerpo. Quizá allí estaban las respuestas a tantas preguntas que me había estado formulando días atrás. Miré a Ryo de reojo y parecía tan inquieto como yo.  
Nos acercamos a la puerta principal, y el guarda pareció reconocernos ya que nos dejó pasar casi al instante. En el hall de las torres nos esperaban Takato y Juri, ambos sentados en unas sillas que había en la parte derecha de la estancia. Sus preocupados rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa al vernos.

-¡Rika! -gritó Jen estrechándome en uno de sus fuertes abrazos, el cual correspondí rápidamente. Me alegraba de verla.  
-Oh, vamos Jen. Ni que la hubieran tenido secuestrada...-susurró Ryo inspeccionando toda la sala, miando aquí y allí. Takato se puso pálido en un instante, sonriendo nerviosamente, y Jen, aún cogiéndome de los hombros, lanzó una mirada llena de enfado a Ryo muy poco típica en ella.  
-Vamos, Ryo. Ya te pedimos perdón.-dijo Takato, aún nervioso.  
-Pues yo no me fio de el, Takato. Siempre está como obsesionado con Rika. Y no se muestra nada caballeroso, no como Henry. -dijo Jen, lo que provocó una carcajada de Ryo. Ella volvió a mirarlo con enfado una vez más.- ¿Lo veis? Está totalmente loco.  
-Ya basta, Jen. Ryo no me tenía encerrada en ningún sitio. -intenté explicarle, pero se mostraba reacia a escucharme. Parece que estaba muy enfadada por lo que sea que Henry la hubiera contado.  
-¿Y por qué no cogías mis llamadas, ni las de Takato? Nos tenias muy preocupados.  
-Eso es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré cuando tengamos tiempo.-contesté mirando fijamente a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro que se acercaba a nosotros. Nos dijo que Yamaki nos esperaba en su despacho, y que iba a conducirnos hacia el.  
-Pero, aún nos falta Henry.-dijo Jen mirando hacia la puerta.  
-El señor Wong os está esperando junto al señor Yamaki.-nos explicó el hombre de negro, conduciéndonos a un ascensor. Allí tocó un número y subimos hacia el despacho de Yamaki.  
Nos dejó frente a la puerta y se despidió de nosotros con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Allá vamos.-mustié, dando un empujón a la puerta para que se abriera. Antes de que se se levantara de su silla para recibirnos, ya escuchábamos el característico sonido del Zippo al abrirse y cerrarse. Era un sonido totalmente molesto.  
-Buenos días, chicos. Estáis muy... Cambiados.-nos saludó Yamaki, posando su mirada en mi más tiempo de lo necesario. Ryo carraspeó y yo no pude evitar que el calor subiera a mis mejillas, así que traté de ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.-Bien, bien. Supongo que ya sabéis por qué estáis aquí.  
-Rika y yo vimos un campo digital a las afueras de un motel. -dijo Ryo inspeccionando la habitación. Oscura y fría, era el lugar adecuado si querías estar un rato a solas.-¿Estamos en lo cierto?  
-Si, aquello era un campo digital.-contesto Yamaki. Con un gesto de la mano nos invitó a sentarnos en una mesa cuadrada, donde Henry descansaba en una silla con las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa. Todos tomamos asientos.-Aun que nos encontramos con un problema algo mayor que los campos digitales.  
-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Takato. Quizá la respuesta ya la conocíamos todos.  
- Es sobre D-Reaper. Ha vuelto.-contestó Henry, totalmente tranquilo.

-Eso...¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Takato mirando a Yamaki. Este asintió.  
-¿Como es posible?-pregunté una vez que me recuperé de la impresión.  
-Es algo difícil de explicar.-dijo Yamaki mirándonos uno por uno. Todos lo miramos en silencio, expectantes.-Por eso necesito toda vuestra atención.

"Como todos sabéis, el mundo digital está dividido en 7 capas. De abajo a arriba, la capa más externa a nosotros es la primera, que se situaría abajo del todo(así que para llegar a las primeras capas tendrías que bajar, no subir.), siendo la séptima capa la más interna. O eso creíamos hasta ahora. Después de que los campos digitales volvieran, nos pusimos a investigar sobre ello.  
Y nos dimos cuenta de una nueva capa del mundo digital, oculta a nosotros hasta ahora. Aún no sabemos la razón por la cual esta capa ha estado oculta tanto tiempo, pero ya no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar en la octava capa ni en ninguna de las demás. No sabemos si la aparición de esta nueva capa ha podido afectar a las demás, ni de que manera.  
Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, el D-Reaper con el que acabasteis hace unos años no era si no una burda copia del original, generado por el mismo D-Reaper.  
Creemos que el verdadero D-Reaper se encuentra en la octava capa. No sabemos cuan fuerte puede ser, ni si ha generado más copias.  
Y ahí os necesitamos a vosotros, chicos. Ya visteis lo que una simple copia del D-Reaper hizo años atrás en la tierra y el mundo digital, los desastres que generó. Necesitamos que todos vayáis al mundo digital para poder acabar con todas las copias, incluso con el original. Ya sabemos que es pedir demasiado, pero si pudiéramos hacerlo nosotros mismos no pediríamos ninguna ayuda."

Todos nos quedamos completamente callados, intentando procesar tanta cantidad de información. El que más problemas tenía para entender todo aquello era Takato, que se masajeaba la cabeza frenéticamente. Jen me miraba preocupada, y Ryo no hacía más que removerse en su asiento, lo cual me ponía de los nervios. Para no variar.

-Yo ya le he dicho a Yamaki que por supuesto iré. No podría perderme una ocasión así por nada del mundo.-dijo Henry por fin, rompiendo el silencio de la sala. Yamaki asintió y sonrió.  
-Bueno, esto es algo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos. -dijo Takato soltando una de sus típicas risas nerviosas.-Pero yo también iré si es necesario.  
-Yo también iré.-dijo Jen muy convencida.  
-¿Rika? ¿Ryo?-nos preguntó Yamaki, mirándonos respectivamente, esperando una respuesta.  
-Deberíamos pensarlo.-contesté mirando a Ryo de reojo. El se miraba las manos.-Todos tenemos trabajo, Yamaki. Todos hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, no podemos tirarlo todo por la borda ahora. Aún que tengamos unas ganas horribles de ir, creo que todos deberíamos pararnos a pensarlo un poco.  
-No os preocupéis por nada de eso, lo tenemos todo solucionado.-me contestó Yamaki mirándome a través de sus gafas oscuras.  
-¿Incluso antes de saber nuestra respuesta?-pregunté fríamente.  
-Sabíamos que ibais a decir que si.-contestó Yamaki encogiendo los hombros.  
-¿Volveremos a ver a nuestros compañeros?-preguntó Takato intentando desviar el tema de conversación al notar que yo quería responder algo más.  
-Estamos casi seguros de que si. Lo que no podemos asegurar es en que parte del mundo digital se encuentran.-contestó Yamaki, desviando la mirada hacia Takato.  
-Yo no podré ir. Tengo cosas aquí de las que vosotros no podríais ocuparos.-dijo Ryo, levantándose de golpe y sorprendiéndonos a todos. Nadie dijo nada mientras veíamos como salia por la puerta del despacho.  
-Bueno, uno menos.-dijo Henry apoyando la cabeza en su mano.-Entonces deberíamos planear algo. No podremos entrar al mundo digital así por que sí.  
-Claro, pero eso en otro momento.-contestó Yamaki levantándose también.-Estoy ocupado. Os avisaremos mediante un mensaje sobre donde y cuando será la próxima reunión. Hasta entonces.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de nosotros, y todos salimos por la puerta que momentos antes Ryo había quedado abierta al irse.  
Caminamos en silencio hasta la recepción, sin fijarnos mucho en el camino que tomábamos ya que nos guiaba el mismo hombre que nos había traído hasta el despacho.

-Bueno chicos, ¿que opináis de esto?-nos preguntó Jen una vez que el hombre de negro se perdió entre los pasillos.  
-¿Tendremos que ir, no?-dijo Takato mirándome nervioso. Yo asentí despacio con la cabeza, y el pareció tranquilizarse un poco.-Y aunque no nos guste mucho, necesitamos a Ryo. Ya hemos estado antes en el mundo digital, pero él tiene más experiencia. Sobre todo si ahora ni sabemos que podremos encontrar allí...  
-Ya habéis escuchado su respuesta.-contesté mirando a Jen. Ella no decía nada, pero no parecía contenta con la idea de que Ryo nos acompañara.  
-Quizá tu podrías convencerlo, Rika.-propuso Takato. Ante mi mirada asesina se apresuró a añadir-Con nosotros tiene una actitud diferente. No parece bajar la guardia con ninguno de nosotros, salvo contigo. Y bueno, no le culpo desde el incidente del otro día...-rió nerviosamente al ver la mirada que Jen le lanzaba.-Pero a ti te escuchará.  
-Puedo intentarlo.-contesté de mala gana. Me despedí de ellos y salí por la puerta de aquel edificio  
¿Por qué me tocaba a mi todo el trabajo desagradable? Caminé despacio hacia mi casa, apretando los puños a causa del frío. Pensé en un millón de cosas que decirle, pero ninguna me llegó a convencer lo suficiente.  
Quizá si que necesitaba quedarse. Claro. Alice estaba embarazada de un hijo que era suyo, y esa es razón más que suficiente para quedarse aquí. Ni si quiera sabíamos el tiempo que íbamos a estar allí, o si saldríamos con vida. Es normal que no quisiera perderse el nacimiento, ni nada parecido. Pensar en ello me hizo tener una sensación extraña en el estomago. ¿Por qué querría quedarse con Alice, si quizá ese niño no era suyo?  
A pesar de todo, quizá el la quería.  
Llegué casi sin darme cuenta a la entrada de mi casa, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Ahora a parte de tener que explicar a mi familia que me iba otra vez al mundo digital, tenía que hablar con ese estúpido de Akiyama e intentar convencerlo.

-Hola abuela.-saludé sonriente a mi abuela, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la tele.-¿Como te encuentras hoy?  
-Muy bien, cariño.-contestó mi abuela, apartando la vista de la televisión para posarla en mis ojos. Frunció el ceño.-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupada.  
-En realidad si, abuela.-contesté despacio, sentándome a su lado en el sofá. Ella me miró preocupada.-No es nada serio, abuela. Solo que Yamaki nos ha llamado a los demás y a mi, y nos ha explicado que nos necesitan de nuevo en el mundo digital.  
-Claro, cariño. Si os necesitan allí, debéis ir.-me contestó mi abuela después de unos segundos en silencio. Sonreí agradecida, aún que algo triste.-No te preocupes por tu madre. Yo me encargaré de explicárselo a ella cuando crea conveniente.  
-Gracias, abuela.

Subí a mi habitación después de que mi abuela me preguntara algunas cosas más sin importancia. Que quienes íbamos, que por qué nos necesitaban esta vez, que me llevara una chaqueta por si refrescaba...  
Me tumbé en la cama y marqué el número de Ryo. Tuve que llamar tres veces para que me contestara.

-Ryo Akiyama, ¿quién es?  
-Soy yo, idiota.-contesté.-Vengo a pedirte algo...  
-Pues ese no es el tono adecuado para pedir un favor, nena.-casi podía escuchar como sonreía al otro lado del teléfono. Solté un sonoro suspiro, haciéndome notar enfadada.  
-Claro que no, su excelencia.-dije irónicamente.-Y no estaría aquí de no ser por que me han convencido para hablar contigo. Te...Necesitamos en el mundo digital. Bueno, ellos te necesitan.  
-Ya dije que no podía ir.-me contestó Ryo. Su tono de voz cambió por completo.  
-Escúchame, Akiyama.-empecé a explicarle, intentando no sonar dura.-Se que un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande, y entiendo que quieras quedarte para poder cuidarlo. Pero si D-Reaper consigue llegar al mundo real, si nosotros no llegamos a detenerlo... Bueno, ya no habría nada por lo que luchar. Ya no tendrías un hijo al que proteger.  
-¿Mi hijo?-preguntó Ryo, con un tono de voz más relajado. Incluso divertido.  
-Claro...¿Te quedas aquí para poder estar con el, no?-pregunté nerviosa.  
-Claro que no es por eso, preciosa.-me contestó el sin poder parar de reír.-Solo me quedo aquí por qué tengo un hermano pequeño al que cuidar.

* * *

**_Muy buenas tardes a todos! n.n_**

**_Primero, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar u.u He tenido un verano bastante movidito, y casi no he tenido tiempo para poder escribir o actualizar. Pero espero que ya esto cambie pronto, aun que ya lleguen las clases!_**

**_Espero que todos anden muy bien, y espero leer pronto esos reviews que me alegran tanto! :3_**

**_Un beso enorme, nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
